


Liquid Courage

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had to take this down and re-format the crap out of it, but it's back up! Eleven months have passed since the end of the Life Fiber Crisis, and the world is finally healing. Life has come to a standstill for Ryuko Matoi, who is struggling to cope with the unexciting life of a student. Satsuki Kiryuin is equally conflicted as she struggles with the trauma of what Ragyo did to her and the disturbing feelings she has for her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Balance

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very, very long time since I've written fanfiction, and my first time writing fanfiction for an anime. Any and all criticism, constructive or not, is very much welcome. Well, here goes nothing: this is a Kill La Kill fanfiction set almost a year after the end of the anime. There will be spoilers after this sentence. I am fully aware that Satsuki and Ryuko are siblings, but I still pair them together. This does not mean I support incest in real life. I see the incest between Ragyo and Satsuki portrayed in KLK as an artistic decision meant to show how perverse and inhuman Ragyo is. It is perfectly harmless to enjoy two fictional siblings having romantic relations, and several other popular books and shows (I'm looking at you, Game of Thrones!) also choose to have incest as part of their story. Insert typical "I do not own the intellectual property of Trigger or any characters portrayed in Kill La Kill" here. Now, without much further ado, I present the first boring introductory chapter of this fanfiction.

It is said that time heals all wounds. It is like a salve that can cure even the most horrendous of burns, and the mark left on the Earth by COVERs and the Original Life Fiber is no different. Eleven months had passed since Ryuko Matoi followed Ragyo Kiryuin in to the infinite cosmos to stop her insane plan. One by one, the life fibers of the world have disintegrated and vanished. The world was left naked in more ways than one by Ragyo's death. Satsuki Kiryuin, daughter of Ragyo and unexpected older sister of Ryuko, took the incredible mantle of leadership from her mother and wore it well—within the first few months of the catastrophe she had privately funded and encouraged the formation of new clothing and textile companies. While Revocs remained the number one supreme clothing brand of the world, other brands were beginning to emerge and flourish in their respective regions.

Satsuki Kiryuin did not need to go on to a University or college-level education. She had been schooled meticulously well by the best instructors her mother could find, and was financially secure as the head of a company as enormous as Revocs. Her Elite Four, however, felt differently. Although she invited each of them to join as high-ranking positions within her company, ensuring their success, only Ira Gamagoori and Hoka Inumuta took her up on the offer. Nonon Jakuzure and Uzu Sanageyama chose to pursue different interests. Ira Gamagoori served, as he always had, as Satsuki's shield and premier Chief of Security. Hoka Inumuta was kept busy as her head of Research and Development, as well as head of the Information Technology department in the Revocs Corporation. Nonon Jakuzure chose to attend a prominent music conservatory just outside of Tokyo, while Uzu Sanageyama opened up an illustrious kendo academy at the foot of Mt. Jinba, also close to Tokyo.

Ryuko Matoi and her best friend, Mako Mankanshoku ended up where they least expected it—Tokyo University. Mako's parents were thrilled when the letter came to them by means of hotel bellhop. Since their home had been destroyed with the rest of Honno City, they were scrounging a living staying in a hotel room. Ryuko had also received a letter of acceptance to the school, although neither she nor Mako had ever applied. Ryuko suspected the Satsuki had something to do with her and Mako's acceptance, but did not complain. Both their tuitions and housing were being paid in full by the school itself, and alongside the letters there came a generous government reward for their services to the country of Japan.

These combined rewards drove the Mankanshoku family out of poverty and in to comfort-Mako's mother could live as a stay-at-home mother and raise Mataro properly, and her father could work at a real clinic (although he did still engage in underhanded, back-alley practices). They were by no means wealthy, but they would never have the fear of going hungry, either. Life had reached an uneasy balance for all those involved in the Life Fiber Crisis, it seemed.


	2. An Informal Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also up on fanfiction.net under the same name. Both accounts belong to me, so: no plagiarism here, hoss.

Eleven months after the defeat of Ragyo, and Ryuko found herself bored to tears in a lecture on art history. While she managed to scribble some notes in to her book, Mako was, as always, fast asleep in the seat beside her. Every once in a while she would let out of a small snore, to the great displeasure of the students around her. The professor was not blind to Mako's inattention, but had long since learned to let her take her naps. Once, in an attempt to humiliate Mako, he had asked her a question while she was asleep. If she failed to answer the question, or answered it incorrectly, she would fail the entire course. The professor, thinking he had finally found a way to rid himself of such a rude student, received the shock of his life when Mako answered the question correctly—and still asleep! Since then, he merely ground his teeth and continued lecturing whenever he espied the young girl asleep in her seat.

Ryuko envied Mako her ability to absorb information so easily. While the former savior of the world found most of her subjects easy, she had little work ethic and poor study habits. As a result, she pulled in only slightly above average grades: B's and C's that could easily become A's with a little more effort.

Although Ryuko was plenty busy with schoolwork and her adoptive family, she found herself missing her sister and Senketsu. Donning ordinary clothing every day was extremely unexciting after having worn Senketsu. Often, she found herself trying to speak with her shirts or pants, only to remember that they were not sentient. Gone too were her Scissor Blades, further driving home the point that the fast-paced, dangerous life she had lived at Honnouji Academy was behind her for good.

"And that concludes the life and works of German baroque artist, Johann Liss. I expect all of you to have a report on his most famous works and their reception in the baroque-period art community in by the next class. Dismissed!" the professor said sharply, immediately turning his back to the class to wipe the blackboard. Mako awoke with a jolt, as though she had been anticipating the end of the lecture all along. "Ryuko-chan, is class over already? Oh! That means it's time for lunch!" she exclaimed, gathering her books and notes in a near instant and barreling out of the lecture hall. Ryuko merely sighed at her friend's enthusiasm, having gotten used to it long ago. She took her time putting away her things in her satchel, slinging it over one shoulder in time to witness Mako re-enter the hall and shout, "Ryuko-chan! If we don't hurry, the line at the kushikatsu place will get too long!" she marched to where Ryuko was still standing and pulled on her sleeve, dragging her outside the lecture hall.

As they sat outside the small restaurant, gorging themselves on skewers of deep-fried food, Ryuko's thoughts turned to her sister.

Ryuko never expected to miss Satsuki. The revelation that they were sisters barely registered on her. After having been enemies for so long, thinking of her as family was almost impossible. Guts, the Mankanshoku dog, felt more familial to her than the rigid head of the Revocs Company. Getting over their fatal rivalry had been slow, careful work. They had spent time together alone and with company trying to bond as sisters. The heated, hateful opposition between the two faded in to a sort of friendly rivalry, instead: while Ryuko would rather die than admit she enjoyed spending time with her sister, she still treasured every moment they spent not trying to kill each other.

"Eh? Ryuko, you okay? Your kushikatsu is dripping sauce on to your leg…," her friend pointed out, gesturing to the brown sauce staining the fabric of Ryuko's pants.

Jolted out of her reverie, Ryuko made a noise of exasperation and exclaimed, "Damn, and this is only the third time I've worn these!" as she threw the remainder of her meal away and tried to dab at the growing stain.

"What, in a row?" sneered a voice behind the two girls.

"Ah! Ryuko! It's the troll!" Mako yelped as she was startled out of her seat, taking cover on Ryuko's lap.

"Well, you're not wrong," Ryuko retorted, glaring at the owner of the voice who had given Mako such a fright.

"Don't poke fun at my size, Matoi. I'm still more than a match for you," Nonon Jakuzure deflected Ryuko's verbal attack easily, settling down beside the bristling girl. "Relax, I'm not here to fight you or harm Mako."

Mako immediately hopped off of Ryuko's lap, sitting next to Nonon and leaning in curiously.

"Then what do you want, Jakuzure?" Ryuko said impudently. "I thought you were busy twiddling away at the flute or whatever instruments you play at the conservatory."

Nonon huffed at the comment, but kept calm. "Always so rude, Matoi! I came here, believe it or not, to say hello."

Ryuko folded her arms across her chest and fixed Nonon with a beady stare. "I don't believe that for a second. What is it you want? Money? Entertainment at my expense? Someone to carry your tuba?" she interrogated, jabbing a finger at diminutive Nonon's face with each accusation.

"No, no, no, and wrong again as usual, Matoi!" snapped Nonon, finally losing her cool.

"Relax, the both of you. Matoi. Nonon is speaking to you at my request," said an all-too-familiar, level voice. Ryuko knew who it was before she even turned around.

"Lady Satsuki! Have you come to have lunch with us, too?" exclaimed Mako, offering up a skewer of food at the Revocs CEO.

The young woman's usual stonewall expression softened for a moment as she addressed Mako. "Unfortunately, Mankanshoku, I am not here to eat with you or Matoi. I asked Nonon to find the both of you to invite you the Kiryuin Mansion this weekend, but it seems that she is still too hot-headed to do even that without coming to near blows with Matoi," explained Satsuki. Nonon shrank under the criticism, but Ryuko bristled again. "Hey, what gives? I thought you weren't going to treat everyone as your underling, anymore? Nonon is your best friend!" she spat, causing Nonon to sink even further in to her seat. "Matoi, it's alright, I really shouldn't have taken your bait so easily—"

"Enough! I don't want to squabble with you today, Ryuko. Listen to me, please," Satsuki said somewhat desperately, causing Ryuko to pause. Her sister had done two things she didn't expect—address her by her first name, and use the word "please."

Ryuko settled in to her seat and gave her attention to her sister. "Well, Satsuki," she began, "what's the big occasion for you to invite Mako and me to your home?"

"Have you already forgotten, Matoi! On this weekend, it will have been a year since the defeat of the Life Fibers and the liberation of humanity!" boomed yet another hidden voice.

"Gah, if another one of your goons surprises us here, Satsuki, I swear…" Ryuko threatened emptily.

"I can't help that they're all so fond of drama and theatrics," mused Satsuki, smiling faintly.

The first person to recognize the voice was Mako. At the sound of the thunderous male baritone, she leapt up from her seat and began to chant, "Senpai!" repeatedly. The huge, hulking figure of Ira Gamagoori had appeared as from nowhere, an impressive feat given his enormous size. Mako immediately attached herself to Gamagoori's neck, hugging him and still chanting, "Senpai!"

The giant blushed visibly as Nonon commented, "That was an impressive vertical leap. If she wasn't an underachiever, maybe she could join the basketball team."

"You're saying you're throwing a party, Satsuki? Are my ears deceiving me?" Ryuko said to her sister as Gamagoori and Mako were occupied with each greeting each other.

"Celebration. It is a celebration," corrected the older girl, frowning slightly.

"Mhm," Ryuko hummed slyly, "A 'celebration' with alcohol and music and a bunch of people, right?"

"If by 'bunch of people' you mean 'my friends and yours,' and 'alcohol' means 'controlled quantities of champagne,' then  _yes_ , Matoi, I am throwing a party," Satsuki grumbled, knowing full well what her sister intended.

"Sweet! Hey, short-stack! Bring as much booze with you this weekend as you can carry! I'm going to kick your ass at beer pong!" Ryuko bounced to her feet and playfully ruffled Nonon's hair. The smaller woman growled and shot a withering glare at her once mortal enemy, but Ryuko only grinned mischievously.

At this Gamagoori stepped forward, brow furrowed and jowls quivering, with Mako still clinging happily to his neck.

"I will not tolerate the presence of illicit substances at Lady Satsuki's celebration! I, Ira Gamagoori, Chief of Security at Revocs Company, am Lady Satsuki's shield! By my honor, Matoi, I will not let a drop of your bathtub gin—" he thundered, only for Mako to say, "Oh, stuff it, senpai! I know even you like to drink a six-pack or two of beer every once in a while," quiet cheerily. Gamagoori stiffened as his disciplinary speech faltered, and he blushed at his own hypocrisy. "Yes…well…I…"

"If you're all quite done," Satsuki furrowed her eyebrows, "then I expect all of you to be at the Kiryuin mansion on Friday evening. Sanageyama and Inumuta have already received word."

"Yeesh, way to keep it short, Satsuki," drawled Ryuko, casually glancing at her watch. She did a double take and looked at the timepiece again, gasping, "Ah! Mako! We're almost fifteen minutes late for our next class! Look what these losers made us do!" and with that she snatched her satchel, plucked Mako deftly from Gamagoori, and rushed back to campus.

"But…I didn't get to say goodbye," blubbered Gamagoori, still blushing from where Mako touched his neck. Nonon rolled her eyes at his obvious attraction to the young student. "You'll see her this weekend, you big toad. And who knows, maybe if she drinks enough…" her eyes twinkled deviously as Gamagoori's blush deepened.

"I would never take advantage of Mankanshoku's intolerance for alcohol!"

"Enough, enough!" Satsuki called for attention, causing the bickering between Ira and Nonon to cease immediately. "I am going back to Revocs Company HQ. I expect to see you all at the designated time."

"Yes, Lady Satsuki," Nonon and Gamagoori said in unison. Satsuki winced at the needless honorific, but knew it would take a while for the Elite Four to see her as a friend and not a master. With that, Satsuki walked away from her friends and to a white town car that had been waiting for her. The driver was none other than Soroi, her faithful butler. As she sat down in the backseat and shut the door, Soroi greeted her. "Did Lady Satsuki invite her younger sister and the Mankanshoku girl to her celebration?"

"Yes, Soroi."

"I did not expect m'lady to invite them personally."

"Nonon was supposed to do it, but she and Matoi are ever at odds."

"As to be expected from such fiery young women."

"I just wish Matoi could fit in to my life as seamlessly as you do, Soroi," the unexpected confession caught butler and master by surprise. Soroi recovered first. "I will prepare tea for you when we arrive at Revocs Headquarters," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Soroi." What was the meaning of this? How could such a thought slide so carelessly from her lips? On Matoi, of all people?

Satsuki let her usually impeccable posture slacken as she sank in to thought. She had always had mixed feelings on Ryuko Matoi. Before finding out they were siblings, she hated her. Always getting in the way of her plans, always ridiculing her authority and daring to challenge her with her heartfelt, idiotic ideologies. During their initial fights, Satsuki wanted nothing more than to kill her. And yet…as they fought more and more, and the battles increased in length and ferocity, something within her stirred that she could not divulge even to Nonon or Soroi. Pushing her blade against Ryuko's, charged with the energy of battle and glaring in to the blue eyes so similar to her own and finding that they burned with a similar intensity…she grew a grudging sort of respect for the younger woman. There was no denying that in terms of determination and willpower, they were equals.

When Senketsu was rent to pieces by Nui and Ryuko was left naked on a rooftop of the Honno City slums, Satsuki was the one who found her unconscious and clinging to a shred of her beloved Kamui. She had seen Ryuko naked plenty of times, and had fought against her in the increasingly ridiculous and revealing forms Senketsu could morph in to. Somehow, that was different—with her eyes closed and her body so bruised, Ryuko looked completely helpless and vulnerable. She could have ended her life right there and then or have taken the last piece of Senketsu. Instead, she covered her with a sheet. "So that she didn't look so pathetic," Satsuki murmured to herself.

"Hm?" Soroi glanced back at his passenger in the rearview mirror.

"My apologies, Soroi. I was thinking aloud," Satsuki said, silently scolding herself for not keeping her thoughts more well-hidden.

"It happens to us all."

But that wasn't quite right, was it? No, seeing Matoi so vulnerable had awoken something in her she didn't know she could feel. She remembered the way she had lain the sheet over Matoi's naked form and leaned in to tuck it beneath her so it didn't get blown away. It was the closest she'd ever been to Matoi without having to dodge her Scissor Blade or strike with her own sword. Satsuki didn't expect to be so taken aback by Ryuko's beauty, and had found herself reaching forward rather tentatively to touch the lock of red hair in her otherwise raven mane. Her fingers drifted from the hair to her face, marveling at how warm and soft her cheek was. Her hand had begun to search lower when she stood up abruptly. "How like your mother you are, taking advantage of someone who can't fight back!" she had said, and with that had left Ryuko on the roof for her friends to find.

Satsuki was shaken out of her memory by Soroi opening the car door.

"We've arrived at the company headquarters, m'lady," he bowed slightly as she stepped out of the car. She regarded the enormous skyscraper that reared up in to the Tokyo skyline. It reminded Satsuki that she was now head of the Kiryuin clan, and that meant that she had to focus on the business of rebuilding the world. Her feelings for Ryuko Matoi would have to be addressed at a later time.


	3. Ping

"Gee, Ryuko-chan, how are you going to carry all that beer on your motorbike?" Mako questioned, trying to make sense of how a case of Kirin was going to fit on the back of Ryuko's sleek bike. They were in Ryuko's garage, a slovenly space that was halfway mechanic shop and halfway storage.

The machine in question wasn't like the sporty racing models that so many Japanese youth were fond of, nor was it anything like the cumbersome American Harleys that ruled the roads of the Midwest. Ryuko's bike was a custom Triumph, a Roadster model that was painted a dark navy. A red stripe ran down the tank of the bike, and the most curious feature of all were the side mirrors. The back of one side mirror was an ashen gray with a black 'x', and the other was a painstaking recreation of Senketsu's eye. The bike was the closest Ryuko felt to her Kamui since his demise, and although she knew it would never match the bond they had, she felt nearly at one with the bike.

"With a lot of nylon rope and a prayer or two," Ryuko responded, carefully balancing the case of Kirin on the back of the motorbike. "Hold it in place, Mako."

Mako rested her elbows on the case, fixing Ryuko with a curious glance. "You really miss Senketsu, don't you?"

The question caught Ryuko off guard. "Of course I miss him. Besides you and your family, Senketsu was my best friend." Her heart ached as she remembered the moments they had shared.

"I'm sure he's happy in whatever clothes heaven he got sent to! Cheer up, Ryuko-chan! He's rooting for you from up on high!" the younger girl was cheering, forgetting entirely about the beer that was slowly sliding off the back of the bike.

"Mako, the beer!"

"Ah!" Mako scrambled to catch the beer before it could fall, straining against the weight of the bottles. "I miss being strong in that Goku uniform, sometimes!" she huffed, pushing it back on to the bike and watching Ryuko lash innumerable nylon ties on to the case and attaching it to the bike.

"Yeah, me too."

"Your answers are short. You're still thinking about your Sunday best," Mako observed.

"Well, you did bring it up," Ryuko answered drily, testing the strength of the ties by tugging on them here and there.

"You can't just keep your sadness bottled up, Ryuko! You have to let it out, little by little, or you'll never get over Senketsu."

Ryuko sighed. "I know, Mako. I'm trying. But I never want to forget our time together."

Mako shook her head and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Getting over Senketsu doesn't have to mean forgetting him. It just means that you remember him with a smile instead of tears."

Ryuko smiled slightly at the advice. "Thanks, Mako. Now, enough of this sentimental bullcrap! Let's go party!" she yelled, perking up and swinging her leg over the motorbike.

Mako winced a little. "You're going to your sister's mansion…dressed like that?" her eyes travelled over Ryuko's outfit incredulously. The young woman was wearing hip-hugging jeans in a dark wash, her plain white shirt barely covering her midriff. Black motorcycle boots and a matching leather jacket completed the rugged look. Ryuko huffed and glared at Mako. "If this outfit is good enough for me, it's more than good enough for my sister! And you're one to talk, look at what you're wearing!"

The bowl-headed girl laughed. "Gamagoori-senpai just likes sailor uniforms for some reason! And I love seeing him happy, so I'm fine with indulging him every now and then." Mako was wearing a sailor uniform nearly identical to the one she wore when she attended Honnouji Academy.

"Then don't criticize my outfit! Let's get going, we're going to be late and I'd rather not receive a speech on tardiness from that big toad," growled Ryuko, turning the ignition of the bike and twisting the throttle. The bike purred and roared as it came to life. Mako seated herself behind Ryuko, clasping her arms around the other's waist tightly. "Ow, Mako, do you always have to clutch me so tightly?" wheezed Ryuko. "Safety first, Ryuko-chan!"

Ryuko gunned the throttle of the bike, steering it out of the garage and in to the road. Despite her usual daredevil habits, she drove carefully with Mako as her passenger. They lived in a quiet, pleasant Tokyo suburb. The Kiryuin mansion wasn't too far away, although it sat on a winding back road and had its own mile-long driveway. It was so far removed from the rest of the neighborhood that some people thought it was only a myth, and wild rumors about the property being riddled with landmines and laser beams only served to protect its privacy.

_Why does her driveway have to be so stupidly long? Typical Kiryuin_ , thought Ryuko as the bike wound up the driveway of the Kiryuin manse.  _Looks like the peanut gallery's already here_. Gamagoori's muscle car was first in the driveway in front of the mansion, dwarfing the small eco-friendly hybrid that Nonon drove next to it. Hoka also rode a motorcycle, but unlike Ryuko's it was a racing model that was purely aerodynamic and, for lack of a better word, "cool." If Sanageyama drove a vehicle it was not present in the driveway, and Ryuko suspected he had hitched a ride with one of the other Elite Four members.

Ryuko let her bike roll to a stop next to Hoka's bike, parking it carefully so that it did it not lean against it. "Well, Mako, we're here."

"Oh, wow, it's so big!" Mako exclaimed, mouth agape and eyes wide with wonder as she regarded the enormous building. The Kiryuin mansion was large, ornate, and totally intimidating in its luxurious austerity. "Ryuko-chan, the foyer is probably bigger than our whole house!" commented Mako as they ascended the steps to the front door. Before they could knock it was opened by Gamagoori, who was visibly excited when he saw Mako. "Mankanshoku! I awaited your arrival eagerly."

"Hey, what about me!?" said Ryuko irately. She was ignored as Gamagoori and Mako brushed past her and in to the house. Fuming silently at being snubbed, she followed them, the case of beer tucked under her arm. Mako's speculation was not exaggerated—the foyer of the Kiryuin home was huge. Her boots clicked on the white marble floors and echoed off the equally pristine walls. "Tch, what does she even need this much space for?"

"What's the matter, Matoi? Not used to a home being larger than a shack?" the unmistakable drawl of Nonon's voice made Ryuko roll her eyes.

"Hey, troll. I brought the beer, did you bring the cups and the pong?"

Nonon smirked. "You better believe I did, Matoi. Why don't you follow me to the party while Mankanshoku and Gamagoori catch up?" she jabbed her chin in the direction of the happy couple. Gamagoori sat on a bench in the foyer, Mako beside him. She had her hand placed on top of his gargantuan paw and was stroking it lovingly as she chattered about her schoolwork. To his credit, Gamagoori listened to every word with an attention to detail he usually reserved for Satsuki.

Ryuko chuckled at the sight of her best friend and once-enemy behaving so well with one another. "They are kind of cute, aren't they?" she commented as she followed Nonon down a long hallway.

"Yeah, if you like huge size differences and the idea of crushing your girlfriend like a bug if you take a wrong step."

Ryuko lightly punched the small woman's arm. "C'mon, search your stony heart for some softness. You can't always be so venomous."

"Watch me," there was no real threat in Nonon's voice, only the light teasing tone she used for bantering with the other divas of the Elite Four.

The two young women walked in silence for a while. "You look good, Nonon. Nice to see you without the marching clothes and hat," Ryuko complimented.

An almost imperceptible blush rose on Nonon's cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I mean it. You look like an actual human being for once."

"Gee, thanks, Matoi." Nonon rolled her eyes, but preened inwardly. She had chosen to wear close-fitting white pants and a pink blouse adorned with small simian skulls. Her hair was free of a hat of any sort, making her look less top-heavy and intimidating.

At the end of the hallway were another set of pristine white doors. Classical piano music could be heard from behind the doors, and Ryuko groaned. "Of course she chooses the most boring music. We can't play beer pong to this stuff, Nonon."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Matoi. Lady Satsuki is always full of surprises," Nonon opened the doors, revealing an expansive ballroom packed with former Honnouji Academy students.

"Whoa! Everyone's here! Is that Takarada!?" Ryuko exclaimed, her eyes taking in the whole room with awe. The money king of Osaka was indeed there, perched on a balcony and dressed in his finest and most ostentatious clothing and chatting up two former Honnouji Academy girls.

Tables full of food that would make even the Mankanshoku family question their stomach capacity stretched in to what looked like infinity, and bottles upon bottles of champagne and wine were arranged on an opposite table.

A grand staircase connected the upper and lower levels of the ballroom, and it was down these steps that Satsuki Kiryuin descended to meet her sister. She was dressed simply, wearing a white skirt and blue sweater with a matching white blazer. "Ryuko," she greeted, holding out her hand.

"Hey, Satsuki," Ryuko greeted in turn, shaking her hand. Nonon smiled wanly at their exchange, jealous of the attention paid to Ryuko, and slunk away to where Uzu Sanageyama was waving wildly and Hoka Inumuta was doing his best impression of someone trying to become one with the floor.

"Glad you could come. Like what you see?" asked the older Kiryuin, gesturing towards the masses behind her.

Ryuko shrugged. "Could use some better music. And dancing. And people getting totally shitfaced."

Satsuki closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "You know, Matoi…You're absolutely right!"

"Wha?" Ryuko nearly jumped backwards. Her sister, the immovable Kiryuin, agreeing with her suggestion?

"Yes. Hoka! Erm…turn it up!" Satsuki said rather awkwardly, trying to use the slang of the masses.

"Why, yes, Lady Satsuki. I will turn it up. We will be turned up at this function," Hoka chuckled, clearly enjoying his own humor. He clicked and typed madly at the keys of his laptop, and in almost an instant the mood of the party changed dramatically. The lights were dimmed to near darkness, and various strobes and blacklights took the role of illuminating the ballroom. The sleep-inducing piano music was cut short and synthpop began to blare from cleverly hidden speakers.

At the change of mood, the guests began to dance and interact in earnest. Within the seconds, the formal reception had turned in to a house party proper.

"And, finally…" Satsuki gestured to Sanageyama, who effortlessly placed a table in front of Ryuko. He then set a stack of red plastic cups on the table and winked at Ryuko. "I'll play you after Nonon thrashes you, Matoi."

Matoi grinned devilishly at the challenge raising her fist in defiance. "I'll destroy you both!"

Nonon had already begun to arrange the cups in to two pyramid formations on either side of the table, which Ryuko filled with the beer she had brought with her. "Kirin, Matoi? Really?" Nonon wrinkled her nose in disgust at the liquid Ryuko poured in to the cups.

"Hey, you never learn to get over living cheap!"

"Are you going to watch the game, Satsuki-sama?" Nonon asked her friend sweetly. "I'll be sure to win with you by my side."

Every instinct in Satsuki's mind told her to retreat from the party and take refuge upstairs with some of Soroi's tea. Instead, she practiced her breathing and relaxation exercises and merely said, "Sure, Nonon."

The game was on. Ryuko and Nonon stared each other down from either side of the table, both armed with ping pong balls. "Women and children first, Nonon," sneered Ryuko.

"You'll come to regret that, Matoi!" Nonon said gleefully as she took her first shot. It was a straight lob that landed squarely in one of Matoi's cups. The second ball bounced and, incredibly, landed in the same cup. "I believe that counts as three drinks, Matoi," said Nonon coolly, taking great relish at the look of disbelief on her opponent's face.

_Thank goodness I hold my liquor well_. Ryuko removed the balls from the cup and downed it, and two other cups. The beer went down easily enough, though Ryuko knew that drinking so quickly would intoxicate her in no time.

"Hold on to your ass, marching troll. I'm a pro at this!" Ryuko carefully aimed her first shot, which bounced and landed in a cup at the rear of Nonon's pyramid. The second shot found its mark in the cup next to it. "Drink up, little troll," she laughed as Nonon chugged her two drinks.

While the game progressed, other spectators came to watch the battle between Nonon and Ryuko. Sanageyama was ridiculing Nonon's form, and Hoka was analyzing the probability data he gathered from the game. "Incredible," he murmured. "What's so incredible?" Sanageyama said, turning to look at Hoka. "By the data I've collected here, based on this game…well, it all points in one direction: Nonon and Matoi are fucking stupid." Sanageyama let out a noise of disgust and exasperation. "Ah, Inumuta, you had me going there for a bit!"

"What manner of sport is this?" boomed the voice of Ira Gamagoori, who had appeared to watched the struggle between Nonon and Ryuko curiously.

"Eh? Gamagoori? Where's your little Mankanshoku, huh?" Inumuta asked, mischief glimmering in the eyes behind his glasses.

"Did you split the poor girl in half already?" Sanageyama grinned, displaying his usual lack of tact.

"NO! I did no such thing! Mankanshoku is socializing with some of the former club presidents of Honnouji Academy, and I have come to watch Nonon's battle against Ryuko!" the giant snarled, seeming to grow in size.

"Take it easy, Gamagoori. It looks like the game is almost won, and in Ryuko's favor," Satsuki said simply, pointing to the cups on the table. Only two cups remained on Nonon's side of the table, while Ryuko still had three.

Nonon was swaying visibly, struggling to keep her balance as she aimed a ball at Ryuko's pyramid. Incredibly, her lob landed in a cup. "You know, Matoi -hic-, if I make thish shot, I'll win the whole damn thing!" Nonon slurred. She drew her arm back, took sloppy aim, and pelted the ball directly at Ryuko's forehead.

"Ow, you tiny pink troll," growled Ryuko. While she was nowhere near as drunk as Nonon, she still felt rather wobbly on her feet. "You're finished, Nonon!" and with a daring move threw both her ping pong balls at once. They both landed squarely in Nonon's drinks, to her dismay. "Nonon, you don't have to finish the—" too late, Ryuko warned as Nonon deftly chugged the last two beers.

"I think I'm gonna die," the small girl said dramatically, grabbing one of the strategically placed buckets littered around the ballroom and vomiting. After that, she regarded her friends around the table warily, and collapsed to the floor.

"Nonon!" gasped Sanageyama, who sprung forward to scoop the young woman off the floor. Nonon was snoozing peacefully, totally knocked out by the enormous amounts of beer she had consumed in her fight with Ryuko.

"Go see to her, Sanageyama. Make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit," instructed Inumuta, pointing to an exit on the upper balcony that led to one of many guest rooms in the mansion. Nodding, Sanageyama ran up the stairs with Nonon slung over his shoulder.

"Another one bites the dust! Go, go, go, Ryuko-chan!" Mako had appeared as from nowhere to attach herself to Ryuko's waist in a celebratory hug. "Looks like I'm the undisputed champion of beer pong at this party," she said smugly.

At this Satsuki Kiryuin stepped forward. "I resent that statement. Matoi, you can't be champion of anything, not even champion of getting out of bed late. I will strip you of your title of beer pong champion, right here, right now!"

Ryuko scoffed. "Satsuki, please. You and I both know that you probably don't know how to drink properly, at all."

Satsuki furrowed her formidable eyebrows in an expression of determination. "We shall see about that. I, Satsuki Kiryuin, challenge Ryuko Matoi to a game of beer pong!"

Ryuko narrowed her eyes at her sister. The way they stared at each other, eyes locked in defiance at the other, made her remember their old fights. A fiery spirit and desire to win consumed Ryuko, driving away the effects of the beer she had drunk and lending her a lethal clarity. "You're on, Kiryuin."


	4. Pong

"Got the rules down, Kiryuin?"

"They were not difficult to observe from your game with Nonon. Back to calling me Kiryuin, I see."

"What can I say? Old habits die hard!" Ryuko shook her fist at her sister.

"This almost feels like a real battle, Matoi! In that case, I will thoroughly destroy you!" Satsuki was nearly yelling, drawing strange looks from some of the guests at the party.

Mako looked from sister to sister as their stances become steadily more aggressive. "Only they could take a game like beer pong and make it a life-or-death battle," she sighed.

"-hic- Hey, slacker," Nonon had reappeared at the party and stumbled up to Mako, and leaned on her for support. "Don't underestimate Satsuki, -hic-, she might win this one yet!" Nonon began to giggle uncontrollably, whispering, "It's just, just, -hic-,  _freaking_  beer pong, oh my God, they're so lame."

Mako burst out laughing, surprised to see Nonon so intoxicated as well as criticizing Satsuki. "It is pretty silly, if you ask me!"

Nonon's cheeks were reddening as her mirth intensified. "What if, Mako,  _Mako_ , what if they try to transform?" the small girl was laughing maniacally to the point that she snorted, at which she quickly covered her mouth. "Ah, fuck, I'm drunk."

"Do you want to lie down, Nonon?" Mako asked worriedly.

"Nah, nah, I'm at a good place. Sanageyama held my hair back as I threw up the worst of it."

"That's….nice," Mako cringed.

"Ooh, -hic-, look! They're gonna duke it out!" Nonon pointed out. The ground beneath them shook slightly as Gamagoori parted the dancing crowd of the party and approached the small group gathered around Satsuki and Ryuko.

"Are Lady Satsuki and Matoi to engage in battle?" he thundered. "In that case, I volunteer to be her second!"

"Eh? What? No, no seconds in this round!" yelled Ryuko.

Satsuki shook her coolly. "You never did specify whether or not others could join the game, Matoi. A typical oversight on your part."

Grinding her teeth, Ryuko looked around the room for someone she could double with. Her eyes passed over Sanegayama, who grinned sarcastically at her, and Hoka, who promptly shot her the finger. Finally they rested on Mako, who was being surprisingly friendly with Nonon. "Mako!" she called.

The bowl-headed girl immediately dashed from Nonon to Ryuko. "Yes, Ryuko-chan?"

 _I hope she's good at this_. "Wanna double up with me in a game of beer pong?"

"Ooh, Ryuko-chan, I'd love to play with you! We're gonna beat Satsuki and….Gamagoori!?" Mako's eyes widened as she saw Gamagoori standing next to Satsuki.

"Mankanshoku! I regrettably must fight at Lady Satsuki's side for this game. I…am sorry," he bowed his head in shame, clearly reluctant to play against Mako.

"Oh, senpai, don't worry! We can still hang out after this!" Mako reassured cheerily.

"We will be taking the first turn," Satsuki said coolly. She drew her arm back and threw a ball. It arced high in the air and landed squarely in one of Ryuko and Mako's cups.

"This will be child's play!" she taunted as she launched her second volley. The ball landed in another cup. Ryuko growled as she extracted the ping pong balls from the cups and downed the beer hurriedly.

"If you think that's gonna slow me down, Kiryuin, you're dead wrong!" she snarled as bounced a ping pong ball across the table. It landed in the first cup of Satsuki and Gamagoori's pyramid. The second ball landed in the cup behind it. "Drink up, Kiryuin!" sneered Ryuko as she observed Satsuki's formidable eyebrows draw together in agitation.

"Lady Satsuki, perhaps you should reconsider…" Gamagoori's voice trailed off as Satsuki deftly grabbed both cups of beer and downed them as quickly as Ryuko had. "Disgusting," she spat.

"It is my turn now!" Gamagoori cried as he took position in front of the table. He launched a ping pong ball high in to the air, quickly followed by the second ping pong ball. "It will be a barrage of defeat for you, Matoi!"

"Not much of a barrage if you've only got two ping pong balls…." Ryuko sighed, tired of the theatrics.

The ping pong balls came down in to two separate cups. Mako looked momentarily worried, then shrugged. "A Mankanshoku can eat or drink just about anything, in any quantity!" she downed the beer quickly and did not seem any the worse for it.

"My turn!" she piped. She took no time in trying to aim her shots, and immediately threw both balls at the opposing pyramid. One landed in a cup, and the other flew off the table and in to the darkness of the rest of the party. "Oh…"

"Good shot, Mankanshoku," Gamagoori smiled as he drank his beer. He was clearly reluctant to be so competitive against Mako.

Several rounds passed, and once again Ryuko found three cups of beer in front of her and two in front of the opposition. Gamagoori was unaffected by the alcohol, being such an enormous man, but Mako was not faring well. She was almost as wobbly and uncoordinated as Nonon. Ryuko wasn't much better off—she had underestimated her ability to hold that much alcohol, and was having trouble not going the way of Mako. Satsuki, surprisingly, was totally unaffected. "It's my turn, Matoi. I suspect it will be the last," Satsuki said, looking haughty and arrogant.

"Do the math, Kiryuin!" Ryuko spat, putting a hand on the table for support. "I've got three cups, you've got two!"

"Not for long." And with that, Satsuki made her first lob, which landed in one cup, and the second…which landed in the same cup.

"HA!" snorted Nonon, who was still watching from the sidelines.

Ryuko stiffened. She had lost at her own game, beaten by her novice of a sister! "You got lucky, Kiryuin," she growled as she drank the alcohol. Immediately after finishing the third drink, she felt woozy. "Ugh," she groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Ryuko-chan…Ryuko….I don't feel so well," a weak voice said somewhere beneath her. Mako was clinging pitifully to Ryuko's jeans, clearly more drunk than she was comfortable being. In a flash, Gamagoori was at her side and scooping her up in to his arms. "Mankanshoku! You careless girl…you've had too much to drink," he scolded, carefully brushing the hair from her face.

"Hey, I can take care of my friend, you big frog!" protested Ryuko. Gamagoori was about to retort when a loud thud interrupted him. For a while the source of the noise was unknown, until he looked down at the floor. Sprawled inelegantly and undignified on the ground was Satsuki Kiryuin, passed out.

"LADY SATSUKI!" Gamagoori boomed, torn between attending to his friend and Mako. Sanegayama and Hoka were about to step forward when Nonon began to vomit again. "We need to get her home, Sanegayama," Hoka said, picking up Nonon and cradling her gently in his arms. "But Lady Satsuki needs us, Hoka!" the kendo master said, pointing to her unconscious form on the floor.

"I've got it. I can take her of her." Ryuko was standing over her sister protectively, surprising herself. "You guys take Nonon and Mako home. Where's Satsuki's room?"

"Here," Gamagoori dug in to the pockets of his impossibly tight leather pants and placed a very sweaty set of keys in to Ryuko's hands. "Her room is upstairs, last door on the right on the left-hand corridor." Ryuko grimaced at the sweaty keys, but nodded.

"We can't take them on my motorcycle, and Sanageyama doesn't have a car. Gamagoori?" Hoka said, ever the one to point out the logic in situations.

"My vehicle will accommodate us all!" he led the remaining members of the Elite Four out of the party, taking one last desperate look at Lady Satsuki.

The party raged on in spite of the host's condition. Students were dancing and getting progressively more rowdy as they got more and more drunk. Takarada was opening bottles of champagne with wild abandon, drenching as many people as he could in the foam.

Ryuko bent down over her unconscious sister. She was breathing rapidly and was sweating profusely, which wasn't a good sign. "You bushy-eyebrowed idiot," Ryuko murmured as she put one hand under her sister's head and the other beneath the crook of her knees. She lifted her sister off the ground, and began to push her way through the party-goers to the grand staircase. A few students still sober enough to comprehend the situation lobbed questions at Ryuko, which she ignored. At the top of the staircase she was accosted by the former tennis club president, Omiko Hakodate. "Hey! What happened to Lady Satsuki? Where do you think you're slinking off to, Matoi?" she questioned, blocking Ryuko's path.

"She had too much to drink and passed out. I'm taking her to her room, and you're not helping me do that. Step aside!" Ryuko commanded, irritated at the obstruction.

"I thought you two hated each other!" the sharp-toothed girl exclaimed.

"Well, we used to, but since we're si—" and here, Ryuko stopped herself. It occurred to her that outside the Elite Four, Satsuki's close friends, the Mankanshoku family, and the two leaders of Nudist Beach, no one knew they were siblings. For some reason Ryuko held back on telling Okimo her status as a Kiryuin sibling. She didn't know why, but it just felt right.

"Just move, you steel-trapped tooth freak," Ryuko pushed past the indignant tennis player and towards the corridor Gamagoori mentioned. The noises of the party gradually died down behind her as she walked further and further away from it, down the long hallway. There were countless doors on either side, and Ryuko marveled at the amount of rooms a person could need.

"You sure have it comfy here," Ryuko said to her sister's unconscious body. "Well, we're home." Ryuko stopped at the last door on the right, knocking tentatively on the door to see if anyone was inside. She heard shuffling on the other side and the door was opened by Soroi, Satsuki's butler.

"Is Lady Satsuki unwell?" he gasped, immediately alarmed at the sight before him.

"She had too much to drink," explained Ryuko, smiling sheepishly.

"I could take care of her, if you wish. You may return to the party," Soroi offered, forehead creased with worry over his precious charge.

"I've got it, Soroi. All my friends left, anyway."

Soroi nodded and bowed. "Very well, Lady Matoi. I will be only two rooms away if you need my assistance in anything." He left the room open, and disappeared in to a room on the other side of the hallway.

"Lady Matoi. I kinda like the sound of that," Ryuko mused to herself, taking in the view of Satsuki's room. It was tastefully decorated, simple and elegant. Her room had enormous windows that opened to a balcony, matched only in size by the queen-sized bed. Ryuko gently placed her sister on the bed, turning her on her side so she didn't choke if she vomited. "I'll be back in a flash," she promised, disappearing in to the bathroom next to the bed. The bathroom was surprising in its simplicity—Ryuko expected a gold toilet seat and faucets, at the least. But it was only a normal, if not spacious, bathroom. There were plastic cups next to Satsuki's toothbrush and mouthwash, and she took one of these cups and filled it with water from the faucet. Suddenly, Ryuko clutched her stomach. "Oh, no, no, no," she groaned, rushing to the toilet and falling on her knees. No sooner had she lifted the lid that she began to retch and vomit, coughing miserably as she did so.

The sound of running water had awoken Satsuki.  _I'm in my bed…?_ She thought, confused as to where she was. She was still extremely drunk.  _Who brought me here? Did I win the game?_  Her confusion deepened when she heard the retching noises from the bathroom. "N-Nonon?" she called shakily, struggling to sit up on the bed. The change in position made her head swim and her eyes unfocused briefly. With a great effort she stood, stumbling towards the bathroom. "Ugh," she groaned, the blood rushing suddenly to her head and making her vision swim. The retching noises stopped and the toilet flushed, and out of the bathroom stepped Ryuko.

"Satsuki!" she cried, stepping forward to support her sister. Satsuki was leaning to and fro dangerously, and as soon as Ryuko approached her she fell in to her sister. "Oof," grunted Ryuko, holding the taller woman against her awkwardly.

Satsuki's mind was churning with all sorts of thoughts and feelings as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder.  _So strong. And warm. Safe. Can I touch her more? Can I get away with it? I want to touch her_.

"You carried me here, Ryuko?" Satsuki slurred, trying to control her weight so it didn't overbalance her sister.

"Yeah, I did, you can thank me later. Satsuki, get back on the bed," Ryuko's face was a mask of concern, a tenderness in her eyes that Satsuki hadn't seen since she fell from the sky and landed in her arms.

"Mhm," Satsuki murmured, feeling her consciousness threatening to flicker out again. Ryuko steered her to the bed, trying to sit Satsuki down. The older Kiryuin pulled her sister down with her, and they ended up in an awkward, jumbled mess on her bed. "Satsuki, let me get you some water," Ryuko offered as she tried to disentangle herself from her sister.

"Don't leave me."

Ryuko and Satsuki both froze. Satsuki frowned deeply and tried to explain, saying, "I just don't feel…safe…by myself right now."

"Okay, nee-san," Ryuko said softly. "But at least let me get comfortable." Satsuki relented her grip on her sister as she rearranged her position on the bed. She was laying with her back and head resting against a pillow so that she could still half sit up and lay down with her sister. Satsuki dragged herself up so she could rest her head on Ryuko's shoulder, craving as much of her sister as possible. "Imouto," she whispered.

The word sent a shiver down Ryuko's body. "We don't usually call each other sister, do we?"

"No, we don't…" Satsuki's voice trailed off as she wrapped an arm around her sister's waist.

Ryuko stiffened. "Satsuki, are you alright? I know you've had a lot to drink, but you're not usually this…cuddly. At all. With anyone."

"I just don't feel good, Ryuko."

"Well, okay," Ryuko raised one of her arms and wrapped it around Satsuki's shoulders.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Satsuki said, heart racing.  _At last. I can hold her._

"Yeah, it's nice that I'm not trying to snap your neck or anything."  _She is so fucking drunk right now._

Some time passed as the sisters laid there, holding each other and listening to the faint sounds of the party below. "Satsuki, what time is it?" Ryuko glanced down to ask her sister, but she was fast asleep. This time her breathing was deep and even. Although Satsuki would probably wake up with the hangover from hell the next morning, at least she was asleep.

"Guess I'm following you, then. See you next morning, nee-san," Ryuko whispered. As she was about to close her eyes, she did something completely unexpected and gave her sister a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams," she murmured, drifting off to sleep.


	5. The Wolf Behind the Glass

When Satsuki awoke the sky outside was still dark and the house-rocking thud of a kick-ass bassline could still be heard from downstairs. Ryuko was asleep, an arm placed over her shoulder. Satsuki studied her sister's face in the dark, the sharp and proud jut of her jaw and the long, expressive eyebrows they both shared. Tentatively, her breath shaky, she reached a hand to stroke her sister's neck. "Imouto…you're beautiful," Satsuki whispered. The memory of Ragyo flashed in her mind again, but the alcohol in her system drove it out again. Carefully, Satsuki brought her face closer to Ryuko's neck, inhaling the smell of her sister.

_Liquor, fruity shampoo, men's deodorant and coffee._

Satsuki suddenly drew back and placed her hands on her own face.  _My face is still here, right?_ She rubbed her cheeks experimentally. Struggling against the alcohol-induced blanket on her mind, Satsuki reassured herself that her face had not disappeared.  _I never want to drink again_.

Satsuki shimmied closer to her sister. Her mouth was barely touching Ryuko's neck, but the feeling of Ryuko's skin on the sensitive flesh of her lips thrilled Satsuki nevertheless.

She tried to listen to Ryuko's breathing for any changes to indicate that her touch made any impact on her sister's sleep. Sensing no change, Satsuki pressed her lips against Ryuko's neck.

A fiery warmth immediately enveloped Satsuki, beginning from where her lips touched Ryuko's skin and travelling down her throat, through her chest, and down to her legs. She felt galvanized, like someone had just run a current through her. "Ryuko," she mouthed the word against the younger woman's neck, savoring the way the name felt coming out of her.

Satsuki's conscious broke through the beer-induced haze on her mind. What would happen if Ryuko woke up? How would her sister react, knowing she had such unnatural feelings for her? What if Ryuko liked someone else? Or didn't like women, at all? What if Ryuko woke up and hated her forever?

Satsuki began to sweat nervously, something she never did. Being so near to Ryuko when she was vulnerable took all the fight and will to rule out of Satsuki. Instead of wanting to dominate her, as she had when they fought or bickered, she wanted to hold her for her own. Share herself with the fiery young woman, touch and be touched by her.

She withdrew from her sister's neck, settling once more on her shoulder. The movement caused the still sleeping Ryuko to stir slightly, and with a soft sigh she began to shift so that she was laying on her side, turned away from Satsuki. The change in position left Satsuki feeling a little hurt, but also hopeful. Carefully, she turned so that she was on her side and facing Ryuko. Slowly, she reached an arm over Ryuko's waist, letting it wrap gently around her hips. The slumbering woman seemed to approve of the warmth, and squirmed unconsciously to draw closer to its source. She pressed her body in to the curve of Satsuki's.

It took a great deal of effort for Satsuki not to give in to her drunken desires and move her hand from Ryuko's waist to her breasts. The memory of Ragyo kept her from doing anything so invasive and intimate to her sister, no matter how powerful the urge. The same memory brought the feeling of shame she felt from being so aroused at having her sister pressed in to her body, as well. Satsuki closed her eyes hard against the memory, burying her face gently in to Ryuko's hair. The smell of her sister drove away the image of her mother, at least for the moment.  _You won't take this from me._

Content with her position, Satsuki closed her eyes and sank again in to sleep.


	6. The Shadow of the Beast

_"Don't fight it, Ryuko. Let the Life Fibers envelop you, and know the pleasure of ascending to the purity only Junketsu can offer, as I have," her radiance nearly blinded Ryuko as her face leaned in closer. "I will purify you."_

_Ragyo had Ryuko suspended upside-down in a web of Life Fibers. For reasons she would soon find out, they were both naked. Rather—the three of them were. Nui Harime was present in their bizarre threesome, gazing at Ragyo with pure adoration._

_"Get your hands off of me!" Ryuko shrieked, trying to shirk away from both women._

_"Accept your fate! Let Junketsu wear you, give in to pleasure!" Ragyo laughed. She began to press her body against Ryuko's, and her hands began to massage her shoulders, neck and breasts. "Yes," she crooned, "you will be pure." Ragyo and Nui's hands began to explore other parts of Ryuko's body, eventually reaching her—_

"NO!" Ryuko shrieked, awaking from the nightmare. She felt arms around her and thought that the nightmare had come to life, and panic nearly drove her to action until she realized that the arms belonged to Satsuki. Somehow, her outburst didn't interrupt her sister's sleep. As Ryuko's breathing returned to normal, she assessed the reality of her situation. The party was still going on, that much was evident by the sounds reverberating throughout the mansion.

She was still in bed, and still clothed, which meant that she hadn't gotten too drunk and done anything regrettable. The strangest part of the situation for Ryuko was the fact that Satsuki was spooning her.

Twisting her upper body slightly so she could look at her sister, Ryuko stared in disbelief at the beatific expression her sister's sleeping face wore. For once, her thick eyebrows weren't furrowed or clashed together, and her mouth wasn't frowning or thin-lipped in disapproval. Satsuki looked downright peaceful. It reminded Ryuko of the expression her sister had worn when she caught her after falling from space. The tender look in Satsuki's eyes, the way her arms had held her so closely and the softness in her voice as she welcomed her home—it made Ryuko shiver to remember it. Something almost like, like  _love_  had been in her sister's eyes that day. Ryuko didn't know to process the idea. It filled her with equal amounts of excitement, disbelief and another, unidentified emotion that she wasn't so sure she could put in to words.

_She's just really, really drunk. When she wakes up in the morning, she's going to freak out seeing herself like this._

_But it's nice to know she's a real person with feelings underneath that stupid, holier-than-thou façade._

A slight draft blew through the room, causing Ryuko to tremble. She was still in her normal clothes, and she and Satsuki had fallen asleep on top of the bed as opposed to in it. She wriggled closer to her sister, feeling the considerable heft of Satsuki's chest press against her back.  _That feels kind of…nice_ , Ryuko blushed at the thought, recalling how voluptuous her sister's body was when she wore her Kamui.

Satsuki's arms tightened across Ryuko's waist.  _Guess she really is the cuddly type when she gets drunk. Wait till Nonon gets a load of this!_ Ryuko smiled inwardly as she imagined what the tiny drum major's reaction might be.  _She'd be so jealous if she could see this._

"Mmm," Satsuki moaned, startling Ryuko. "Nee-san?" she whispered, worried that she had awoken her. Another look at Satsuki's face revealed that she was still asleep, and that she was the talkative type.

_That's almost too adorable._

While Satsuki grumbled and sighed in her sleep, Ryuko's thoughts went back to her nightmare. As always, a feeling of cold dread washed through her body whenever she remembered the intimate moment she shared with Ragyo.

_I don't even want to think of her as my mother. She was barely human anymore._

The involvement of Nui, however, and the results of her Junketsu-induced rampage almost drove Ryuko to tears. She bit her lip when she thought of how she almost killed Satsuki.  _I could have lost you._

Briefly, Ryuko considered waking her sister up. The dream had been too real, and she was worried that Ragyo or Nui would burst through the windows to repeat their "purification" with her. She had never told anyone about what happened to her when she had been captured, let alone her sister. Ryuko opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself.  _Don't be such a pussy, Matoi. Little sister waking up her nee-san to cry about a bad dream…grow up! I'm no pushover! I can defend myself against whatever comes my way. I've suffered worse than a bad dream. Even so…_

"Keep me safe tonight, Satsuki," she whispered. Satsuki's half-words and mumbles were oddly soothing, and the arm she kept wound around her waist made Ryuko feel safe. Satsuki's light breath on the nape of her neck made Ryuko tremble—with what? Why did the sensation of having her sister so close make her feel so…nervous? Excited? Ryuko shook her head, pushing away her confusion. The nightmare of Ragyo quickly becoming a shade of its former horror, Ryuko sighed contentedly. Her sister's warmth was the most unexpectedly pleasant feeling she ever fell asleep to.


	7. The Dog Sniffs Around

"Was it wise to leave Lady Satsuki with the delinquent Matoi?" Gamagoori rumbled, his hands clenched on the steering wheel of his car.

"I don't see what the issue would be, Gamagoori," Hoka replied coolly from the backseat. He had Mako and Nonon propped up beside him, safely strapped in with seatbelts. Both women were still out cold.

"Really, Inumuta? You can't see what might go wrong between those two? I think the better question is, what  _wouldn't_  go wrong," Sanageyama quipped, turning in the passenger seat to look at Hoka incredulously. The tech whiz only shook his head. "I think the both of you underestimate Lady Satsuki's patience with Matoi."

"Patience or not, can we trust Matoi to take care of Lady Satsuki in her present state of inebriation?" Gamagoori fired right back, his concern for Satsuki making him press his foot on the gas pedal. The car shot forward, nearly sending the car in to a bend.

"Easy, easy!" cried Hoka, holding out his arms to keep his charges from rocking forwards. "Mankanshoku's house is down the next street. Try not to total the car on your way there."

"Tell us, Inumuta," Sanageyama began, unfazed by his companion's aggressive driving, "Why do you think Lady Satsuki will put up with Matoi's annoying shit?"

Hoka merely smirked and shook his head. "For someone who boasts incredible eyesight, Uzu, you lack common sense."

Irked by the comment, Sanageyama frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What Inumuta means," Gamagoori interjected, grinding his teeth and making a sharp turn down a dark street, "is that we are clearly overlooking something."

"Please! What could the three of us miss that Inumuta picks up on?"

"You'd be surprised, Uzu. You really would," Inumuta chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. He gazed out the window as the car rolled down the street, watching the houses pass. "That's the one, the little gray two-story," he pointed out to Gamagoori.

"I know Mankanshoku's place of residence well! I would never miss it." Gamagoori pulled in to the short driveway, parking behind the Mankanshoku truck-ambulance. "I will carry Mankanshoku inside. Hoka, you take Jakuzure," he ordered, squeezing his body out of the driver's seat and shutting the door behind him. He walked back to the passenger door Mako was leaning against, nearly tearing it open and proceeding to extract her from the seat with surprising delicacy. "We are at your home, Mankanshoku," he whispered to her snoozing form.

"Wha? And what do I do?" said Sanageyama indignantly, offended at being left out. "You're hardly an acceptable house guest. You watch the car," sneered Inumuta, dragging Nonon out of the car and hoisting her over his shoulder.

"And what does  _that_ mean!?" the kendo master yelled.

"The best eyes in the world, and that's how you use them…" sighed Inumuta before shutting the door and following Gamagoori up the steps to the Mankanshoku home. Sanageyama huffed and sank in to his seat, refusing to lose his composure.

Gamagoori hesitated at the door. Behind him, Hoka asked, "What's the hold up? Jakuzure is heavier than she looks."

"It is a very late hour to be bringing Mankanshoku home," the giant replied, somewhat subdued.

"And?"

"I am a man! And in my arms I have the only Mankanshoku daughter, unconscious. How will that look to Mako's parents? This is the worst possible impression to make!" Gamagoori nearly yelled, looking pained as he regarded the doorbell in front of him.

Hoka nearly doubled up with laughter, almost dropping Nonon. "Are you kidding me? Gamagoori, you really are a hopeless old toad. Just ring the damned bell."

Hesitantly, Gamagoori rang the doorbell. In an instant, the door opened, and the short, well-natured man that was the Mankanshoku patriarch appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Gamagoori! How nice of you to drop in! Have you come to ask for my blessing?" he patted Gamagoori's shoulder, completely oblivious to his daughter's state. Gamagoori flushed a deep red, and Hoka snorted derisively behind him.

"N-not tonight, Mr. Mankanshoku! I have come to deliver your daughter! She partook in a game of beer pong and p-passed out!" clearly flustered, Gamagoori tried to both bow and hand Barazo Mankanshoku his daughter at once, resulting in an awkward motion that Barazo regarded humorously.

"Well, thank you! Looks like she didn't get her mother's tolerance for alcohol, after all. And who's the little lady your friend is holding, hm?" the rotund man laughed, reaching up to take Mako from Gamagoori.

"That is Hoka Inumuta, and he is holding Nonon Jakuzure."

"I can introduce myself, Ira," Hoka said quietly.

"Hmm," Barazo mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I do know a great way to cure inebriation and hangovers! Only five people have died from it, so far!" he said excitedly. "Why don't you let your little friend stay the night with Mako? I'll make sure she's seen to."

"Well, she's not awake to complain about it now, so I see no problem with it," Hoka shrugged.

"Step right in, step right in. You can leave your friend on the couch, I'll pull out some blankets and pillows for her," Barazo motioned for Hoka to come inside, leaving Gamagoori standing awkwardly on the steps. "I won't be long," Hoka promised as he passed his friend by, disappearing inside with Mankanshoku home.

From the car, Gamagoori heard a tapping noise. He turned his head to see Sanageyama motioning towards him. Puzzled, Gamagoori mouthed, "What?" to which Sanageyama began to make exceedingly lewd hand motions. Gamagoori's eyebrows immediately crashed together in fury and he began to swell with rage until he heard Hoka and Barazo's voices approach the doorway again. He took a deep breath and fixed the cackling Sanageyama with a glare before regaining his composure.

"Well, if that's all, we'll be heading back to the party," Hoka finished as he waved at Mr. Mankanshoku.

"It was a pleasure to see you, Mr. Mankanshoku," Gamagoori said, reaching out to shake Barazo's hand. His hand engulfed the surgeon's completely as he shook vigorously, rattling Barazo somewhat.

"You two boys drive safe! Or you might wind up as patients in my clinic, and not the official one, either!" he laughed as he began to close the door, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"At last. We can go back and really enjoy ourselves!" exclaimed Sanageyama when Gamagoori and Hoka re-entered the car.

"Don't be so sure. Check out the time," Hoka said, turning his wrist so Sanageyama could see his watch.

"3:57!? What? Are you sure? Maybe the time zone is wrong."

Hoka shook his head. "Nope. Almost four in the morning. If the party isn't over, it's barely a party anymore."

Crestfallen, Sanageyama turned to Gamagoori. "Well? What do we do now, if the party's over? What's the point in going back to Lady Satsuki's manse?"

"Friday's party was merely the first celebration. Tomorrow, or rather later today, we will all be reuniting to remember our fight against the COVERs and pay our respects to those whose lives were lost," Gamagoori explained solemnly. "Lady Satsuki clearly detailed this in her invitations to us, Uzu. Or did you not read the letter carefully?"

Sanageyama grinned sheepishly. "I guess not. Does this mean we're sleeping over?"

Hoka nodded. "Yes. And don't worry about Jakuzure, or the Mankanshoku girl. They will be collected in time for tomorrow's events."

"Less time spent with that little viper is more time added to my life," said Sanageyama under his breath.

The trio sat in relative silence as they drove back to the Kiryuin mansion. Trekking up the long driveway, evidence of the party's end was immediately apparent. Guests in various states of intoxication were attempting to find their vehicles or carpool with the rare sober driver, and many were simply passed out on the side of the expansive driveway.

"I can't wait to clear out this riff raff," growled Gamagoori as he wove past drunk guests.

Finally, they made it to the mansion. There was no more music to be heard from inside, signaling the official end of the party. Gamagoori was the first to enter, marching to the ballroom to survey the damage. Surprisingly, there were few party fouls to be seen—a testament to the fear that still lived in the hearts of those who knew better than to disrespect the house of Satsuki Kiryuin.

Seemingly pleased, Gamagoori turned to address Sanageyama and Hoka. "I will check on Lady Satsuki and Matoi. The two of you can go to your guest rooms." He began to walk up the stairs when he was stopped by Hoka's hand on his elbow. "Actually, Gamagoori, I'll check on those two. Why don't you get a head start on kicking out the squatters?" he offered, surprising the larger man.

"Hm…well…Lady Satsuki is my top priority, but she won't be pleased to see those degenerates on her lawn…I suppose…" Gamagoori weighed the two options, seemingly unable to choose between his two greatest joys in life—seeing to Lady Satsuki and doling out disciplinary action.

"Great! Kicking out squatters it is! Go get 'em," Sanageyama butted in, catching wise to Hoka's intentions.

Still suspicious, Gamagoori pushed past the two Elites and stalked down the corridor to the mansion foyer and entrance. "Did you think you could just park here like you owned the place!?" they heard him boom from outside.

"So, Hoka. What are you trying to hide?" Sanageyama said in an offhanded tone.

"I'm not hiding anything for myself, if that's what you're wondering. Although I do applaud you for finally opening your eyes a bit, Uzu," Inumuta replied, placing his hands in his pockets and ascending the staircase.

"Well, what's so important about this info that you can't share it with myself or Gamagoori?" Sanageyama inquired as he followed Inumuta. He matched his peer's pace as they both made their way down the corridor leading to Lady Satsuki's room.

"It's not information, or even data. It's…a hunch."

"A hunch? I thought you only dealt in raw facts and figures. You're hardly the type to go after anything as vague as a 'hunch.'"

"I guess I'm feeling pretty lucky about it. But if I'm right, then this 'hunch' will concern Lady Satsuki's safety and wellbeing. I'd rather keep my nose," and at this he turned to give Sanageyama a hard stare, "and others' noses out of her business until I'm absolutely certain and have it cleared with Lady Satsuki."

"Hmph. Suit yourself, you paranoid basement dweller."

"I don't mean any ill will towards you or the other Elites, Uzu, but—"

"Relax, relax!" Uzu waved Hoka's apologies away as though they were bothersome flies. "I get it. If it's for Lady Satsuki's benefit, I'll keep my mouth shut. This is my door, so I'll be turning in for the night. Have fun with your creeping," he said, flashing Hoka a cheeky smile as he disappeared in to his room

The blue-haired data expert watched warily as Uzu closed his door. It was only after he heard the click of the lock being slid in to place that he padded towards Lady Satsuki's room. He did not approach the large, ornate double doors, however. Instead, he knocked on a door to the left of her room, hoping that someone would answer. He heard a slight groan and shuffling before Soroi opened the door. "What do you need, Mr. Inumuta?" the butler said, trying to stifle his yawn.

"Did Matoi take Lady Satsuki to her room? Where is she?" he asked hurriedly.

Soroi nodded. "Lady Matoi is sleeping in Lady Satsuki's room. The two are sound asleep, albeit in the same bed. I checked on them an hour ago," he reported.

A strange look flashed across Inumuta's face. It almost looked satisfactory, like the pride that comes with making a great discovery or figuring out a piece of a complicated puzzle. "Thank you, Soroi. I apologize for waking you up so late," he bowed to the butler before turning to go to his own room across from Sanageyama's.

_So, my suspicions weren't so outlandish, after all._


	8. The Morning After

_Hm. This is rather nice. Am I floating? I love flying dreams, they're always so—_

"What the fuck?" With a crash, Ryuko Matoi was deposited on the floor outside of Satsuki's room. "What the hell just happened?" She complained sleepily, trying to collect her bearings.

"I need to shower. Stop yelling. It hurts my head," her sister said from somewhere above her. Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, Ryuko saw that her sister was looming over her, frowning mightily.

"So you're kicking me out of your room? To shower? You have a separate bathroom door!" Ryuko protested, sitting up and glaring at her sister.

"This is my room, and I need my privacy," the older Kiryuin replied, still gazing downwards.

"Satsuki, okay,  _okay_ , but did you need to  _literally throw me out of your fucking room_  to do so?" Ryuko snarled, getting to her feet and placing her face close to her sister's.

Wrinkling her nose, Satsuki calmly pushed Ryuko back. "Your breath is repulsive. You should also shower."

"I am so close to punching you right now, hangover or not."

"I'm closing the door now."

"Wait, wait, hold up. How am  _I_ supposed to shower? And change in to what clothing? You've got everything you need here! Just let me stay in your room, I'm not gonna mess anything up," Ryuko whined, trying to hold the door open while Satsuki struggled to close it.

"Just—let go of the door—that is  _mahogany, you swine_ —oh, fine,  _fine._ But you stay on the bed, and don't interrupt me," Satsuki finally gave in, making a disgusted face as her sister pushed past her and jumped on to her bed.

"Yeah, whatever, have fun taking your dump."

"You're exactly like a poorly behaved dog, you know that?" Satsuki said as she stepped in to her bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Finally out of sight of Ryuko, she sighed deeply. Her head pounded nastily and her mouth tasted as though something small and furry crawled in there and died. Her stomach was also in knots, but it had nothing to do with her hangover and everything to do with Ryuko being in her room.

 _What did I do last night? Did I say anything to her? I slept in the same bed with her. What did I do? How did this happen?_ Her mind raced as she struggled to remember what happened after beating Ryuko at beer pong and watching her Elites leave the party.

_I…fell. Yes. I fell. And…Ryuko carried me here? But why did we sleep in the same bed?_

"Please don't take forever, Mighty Brows. I'm starting to suffocate in my own reek!" called Ryuko from the bedroom, startling Satsuki out of her thought process.

_I couldn't have done anything too terrible, or else Ryuko wouldn't be in such a typical mood. I just have to act as I normally would with her._

_Or,_  and this voice was smaller, and softer than the one that usually advised Satsuki,  _you could try getting closer to her. You didn't_ have _to dump her outside your room when you woke up next to her._

_I had to do it before she woke up! What if she thought it was weird?_

_Maybe she wouldn't have minded_ , the tiny voice said again.

"I do not have time to argue with myself, now," Satsuki said to herself, stubbornly pushing the thoughts away and beginning to take off her clothing. She turned the shower dials so that a hot stream of water immediately poured out of the nozzle. Naked, she stepped inside and pulled the curtain closed.

 _Wow, this bed is nice. Did I say that last night? I hope I did. Because_ damn  _is this bed fine,_ Ryuko thought as she let her body sink in to Satsuki's bed. The dull headache building between her ears didn't bother Ryuko much—she was no stranger to alcohol and its effects. She chuckled lightly at the thought of Satsuki dealing with her first hangover.  _The prude finally opens up_. She could hear the rushing sound of the shower being turned on, and steam beginning to seep out from beneath the bathroom door.

 _A hot shower sounds like heaven right about now._ Ryuko ran her fingers through her greasy hair, stopping to play with the red lock of her hair infused with Life Fibers.  _I wonder if the Life Fibers in my body are the only ones left in the world._

"Hey, Satsuki?" she called out after some time, hoping her sister could hear her over the water.

"What?" Satsuki replied, her voice muffled somewhat by the shower sounds and the door.

"Do you think there any more Life Fibers out there?"

For a short while there was no reply, and Ryuko heard Satsuki turn off the water. "Yes. There probably are a few that managed to hold on to human hosts, or were cultivated specially." The bathroom door opened and Satsuki emerged, body and hair wrapped in towels. "You can shower now, Ryuko."

"Uh…huh," Ryuko nodded absentmindedly, trying hard not to stare at Satsuki.  _This isn't even the most naked I've seen her. But she looks really good_. "Shower. Yeah."

"Is something wrong?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow at Ryuko, who merely shook her head and pelted to the bathroom.

 _Was she…looking at me?_ Satsuki let her composure slacken when Ryuko closed the door.  _She was definitely looking._

A small smile crept on to Satsuki's face.  _Maybe she feels similarly about me. The way I feel about her._ Caught up in her fantasy, Satsuki undid the body towel and wandered to her dresser in the nude.

As she opened the door to her dresser the bathroom door burst open and Ryuko, wet and naked, poked her head out. "Satsuki, where do you keep the extra—oh," she stopped when her eyes rested on the older Kiryuin's naked body. "Oh jeez."

"R-Ryuko! Shut the door!" Satsuki cried, trying to cover herself. Her face glowed with embarrassment.

"Um, well, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, but, yeah, I guess this is kind of  _weird_ ," Ryuko fumbled, shutting the door slowly, and throwing it open again to ask, "But where are the towels?"

"TOP CABINET, TO THE LEFT, SHUT THE DOOR," bellowed Satsuki, finally throwing composure straight out the window. Ryuko mumbled a barely audible "thanks" and shut the door hastily.

 _What the hell just came over me?_ Satsuki's heart raced as she began to calm down.  _She's right. We've held each other naked before. Fought naked. I think I've seen Ryuko naked or near-naked from just about every possible angle. Even Gamagoori has seen her naked. What's wrong with me?_

Satsuki carefully selected her outfit and laid it out on the bed, trying to figure out why she had reacted so strongly to Ryuko seeing her naked. After a while, she removed the towel from her hair and began to comb it. She admitted to herself that having shorter hair was much easier to comb. Still, she missed her waist-length mane. It had taken her almost her entire life to grow out.

While Satsuki buttoned her blouse and pulled her skirt over her hips, Ryuko finished her shower. "So, do I just wear my clothes from last night or what?" she asked as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"I think you can get away with the jeans and the boots. I can lend you one of my shirts to wear, if you'd like," Satsuki offered, smoothing her blouse and carefully rolling the sleeves. She returned to her dresser and withdrew a light blue button-down, setting it down on the bed for Ryuko. "It'll probably be long on you, but that's what you get for being so short," she teased lightly, catching Ryuko off-guard.

"I should've gotten you drunk a long time ago. You're all over the place this morning, Satsuki," she commented, shimmying in to her jeans and panties with her towel still wrapped around her.

"Don't expect it to last. Tuck your shirt in, you can't have it hanging down past your waist like that," Satsuki instructed.

"Why don't you make me?" Ryuko stuck her tongue out at her sister jokingly.

"Don't test me, Matoi," Satsuki warned.

"Oh, it's 'Matoi' now. Get your story straight, Satsuki. Do you like having me around or not?"

Satsuki opened her mouth to unleash a scathing retort, but caught herself. Ryuko had a point—she couldn't seem to decide how to behave towards her. She knew how she really felt about her sister, but her actions didn't quite line up with her feelings. "I suppose I should make a better effort to lighten up."

"There we go. But, seriously, how do these buttons work?" Ryuko had made a hopeless mess of the shirt, somehow ending up with a completely uneven button-job.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless," she walked over to Ryuko, deftly re-doing her buttons and fixing the collar of the shirt. "There," she said softly.

"Thanks, Satsuki," Ryuko smiled, looking at her sister.  _She's got a soft touch for someone so intimidating._

For a while the two sisters stood close to one another.

Unable to take the prolonged eye contact for much longer, Satsuki took a step back. "Did I do anything to you last night?" the thought burst from her lips before she could stop it.

"Huh? Aside from humiliating me at beer pong, I don't know what you mean," Ryuko replied, clearly confused.

"Allow me to rephrase—did I do anything…weird? Not like myself?" Satsuki bit the inside of her cheek anxiously, trying not to let the emotion show on her face.

"Well, we fell asleep together. And when I woke up after a…dream…you were kind of spooning me," Ryuko carefully skirted around the word "nightmare," not feeling up to talk about her memory of Ragyo.

Satsuki froze and nearly bit her tongue. "Spooning you? I was spooning you? What does that mean?"

Ryuko shrugged. "You were, like, holding me, y'know. But that's not weird or wrong, at all," she explained. "It was kind of nice, actually," she added, in a smaller voice.

The older Kiryuin made a noise halfway between a squeal and a cough. "Really…well, that's…good," she responded stiffly.  _I held her last night and I was too drunk to remember it? I might never have a chance like that again._ Trying to change the subject, she asked, "What did you dream about?"

"Shit, Satsuki, look at the time! It's 11:50, everyone is supposed to meet in the foyer at noon!" Ryuko interrupted, clearly sidestepping the question as she walked towards the door. "How funny would it look if we showed up late together?" she threw the remark over her shoulder as she left the room, leaving Satsuki feeling equal parts curious and bewildered.

"We're discussing this later, Matoi!" she yelled as she followed her sister, closing the door behind her.

Sure enough, the Elite Four, Mako Mankanshoku, and two more familiar faces were gathered in the Kiryuin foyer, making small talk with one another. The unmistakable and somewhat disturbing glowing nipples of Aikuro Mikisugi shone through his signature white shirt as he whispered something to Mako, and Tsumugu Kinagase looked thoroughly displeased to even be present at the gathering. He sat on a bench with his chin in his hands, staring moodily at Mikisugi as though blaming him for dragging him along. Ryuko had already started to socialize with Mikisugi and Mako, leaving Satsuki to awkwardly stand at the head of the group.

"Good afternoon, Lady Satsuki," Hoka greeted, breaking off from his conversation with a bleary-eyed Nonon and approaching the elder Kiryuin. "Did you sleep well?"

The question struck Satsuki as oddly specific, especially coming from Hoka. "Yes, Inumuta. Thank you for asking."

"Did Matoi bother you in the night?" he continued, once again addressing Satsuki with a question that roused her suspicions.

She fixed Hoka with a curious look. "Not at all," she tried to bore in to his eyes with her own, searching for some kind of motive. She saw only the reflection of her stare in Hoka's glasses.

"Good! So, will you be announcing today's plans?" he asked, ignoring Satsuki's glare.

"Of course. I'm just giving everyone a couple of minutes to get settled in," Satsuki turned away from Hoka, retreating to a bench away from the group.

 _He's probing for something. But what? He has that smug look on his face, like he already knows what he's looking for but has yet to find it._ Satsuki glanced again at Hoka, who had resumed his conversation with Nonon.

_No matter. I will deal with Inumuta later. We're behind schedule as it is._

"If I could have everyone's attention, please!" Lady Satsuki raised her voice to call the attention of the group, rising from her seat and standing ramrod straight. "We must begin today's activities promptly."


	9. How to Live Dangerously

_She should be in drama. She loves theatrics so much,_  Ryuko smiled slightly at the dramatic pause Satsuki gave after her announcement.  _She knows how to play a crowd, though._

"Well, tell us, why don't you?" she called out, trying to ruin her sister's thunder.

Satsuki's eyes glanced briefly at her. Ryuko thought she saw the ghost of a smile flicker across her face, then her mouth opened to announce, "We will be sailing to the spot where Honno City once stood in the middle of Tokyo Bay. There, we will hold a memorial service for the students who perished in the fight against the COVERs," she finished solemnly.

"Sailing! I've never gone sailing before," Mako whispered to Ryuko.

"Me either, unless you count that ridiculous battleship Nudist Beach had," she replied.

Satsuki cleared her throat and spoke again. "We will head to the Odaiba port, where my family boat is anchored. If you do not have the means to get there, find someone who does and tag along with them."

Ryuko snorted. "What, no free rides in the Kiryuin helicopter?"

Once again, Satsuki's eyes looked over at her, only this time she didn't look so pleased. "I will be travelling by car, not helicopter."

"Matoi, don't interrupt," growled Gamagoori, shooting the irreverent young woman a warning look.

"Senpai, can I ride in your car?" Mako piped, looking at the giant expectantly. Immediately the look on his face softened. "Of course, Mankanshoku."

Ryuko turned on Mako, outraged. "What? I thought you were gonna ride with me, on the bike!"

Mako shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, Ryuko-chan, but I'm still not feeling so well and I think a bike ride is the last thing I'd want right now."

Crestfallen, Ryuko nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Got a good point, there." She turned to look up at Gamagoori, a steely glint passing over her blue eyes. "You drive her around carefully, you hear?"

Gamagoori straightened himself and puffed proudly, "I would never drive recklessly with Mankanshoku as my passenger."

"Yeah, but if any of us are in the passenger seat, all bets are off," Nonon chimed in, sticking her tongue out at Gamagoori, drawing a scowl from him but not much else.

Ryuko slyly slid next to the diminutive drum major. "So, Jakuzure, feeling up for a little adventure? Maybe taking a ride on my bike?" she waggled her eyebrows expectantly.

"I'd sooner crawl to the port on my hands and knees, Matoi," she replied in her signature drawl.

"You'd get on all fours just for me, Nonon? You're too sweet."

Nonon glared at Ryuko and gave her a light shove. "Don't start with me today, Matoi. I'm still hungover and had to spend the entire night with coconut-head over there."

Satsuki watched the exchange between Nonon and Ryuko with slightly narrowed eyes.  _Is Ryuko flirting with her?_ She noted the extremely suggestive way Ryuko motioned to Nonon with her eyebrows. And the comment about getting on all fours nearly made her snarl.  _I will not abide by this._

"Something the matter, Satsuki?" Hoka's voice said to her right. The slight young man had crept up on her silently, gauging her expression the entire time.

"I'm fine, Hoka," she said stubbornly, trying to return to a neutral expression.

"You just looked as though you caught a whiff of a particularly pungent odor, is all. Should I tell Sanageyama to shower before we head out?" he chuckled.

Satsuki could tell Hoka was trying to disarm her suspicions with his humor. Under normal circumstances she would share a private laugh with him, but only smiled thinly at the joke. "Perhaps you should."

"Looks like Matoi really wants Nonon to ride on her bike," he observed.

This time, Satsuki could not keep the displeasure out of her voice. "Ryuko only wants Nonon on her bike so she can take her on the most dangerous route possible to the port; with the ultimate goal of making Nonon ill at the end of the journey."

Hoka's eyebrows rose from behind his eyeglasses. "I wasn't suggesting anything, just pointing it out."

 _He knows something_. "Hoka, why don't we talk for a few minutes when we get on the boat?" she said, reaching towards his face to pull his glasses down his nose so she could look directly in to his eyes.

"Of course, Satsuki," he said, completely nonplussed. "I'll get Nonon to drive Sanageyama and myself to the port. I think Gamagoori and Mankanshoku could use some alone time," he added, trying to lighten the mood again.

Satsuki nodded, and dismissed Hoka with a wave of her hand. Realizing how non-confrontational and dismissive the motion was, she stopped and said, "Uh, yes. That's a fine idea, Hoka." She thought she saw his eyes brighten somewhat before he pushed his glasses back up on his nose, obscuring them once again. "Get in losers, we're going to the port in Jakuzure's car," he said to Nonon and Sanageyama, who had ganged up on Ryuko and were having a heated verbal battle. "Excuse me?" Nonon protested, but relented as she followed Inumuta. She shot Ryuko one last, venomous glare before following Hoka and Sanageyama outside to the driveway. Gamagoori and Mako had long since left, eager to slip away from the rest of the group. Only Satsuki, Ryuko, Mikisugi and Tsumugu were left in the foyer.

"If you think I'm going to ride with you, kid, you've got another thing coming," Tsumugu growled at Ryuko when she approached him and Mikisugi.

"Take it easy, mohawk-man, I had no intentions of letting you sit on my bike," Ryuko snapped, not forgetting their old rivalry. "I just wanted to say hi to the pervy old professor, is all."

Mikisugi cocked an eyebrow at the comment. "There was  _nothing_  pervy about Nudist Beach or its goals!"

"Relax, old man," Ryuko lightly punched his arm. "I'm kidding around with you. How come I haven't seen any of you or muscles over there since the end of the COVERs war?"

Mikisugi casually unbuttoned part of his shirt, as he was accustomed to, before answering. "Kinagase and I have been scouring the world, looking for any pockets of pro-Life Fiber radicals and shutting them up," he revealed dramatically, pushing his hair back with his fingers.

Ryuko tilted her head to the side, puzzled. "What do you mean, pro-Life Fiber radicals? Ragyo's dead, the Original Life Fiber is destroyed—game fucking over. We won, they lost!"

Tsumugu shook his massive head. "Not as simple as that, Matoi. Ragyo Kiryuin may have been the first to discover the Original Life Fiber, and she was certainly the biggest supporter of a Life Fiber-ruled world. But there were others who were just as fanatical, just as dangerous, as her. And they're still out there, trying to cultivate the Fibers and call more to Earth," he explained.

Ryuko stiffened with mingled fear and anger. "Those selfish bastards," she spat. "Don't they think of anyone but themselves? Humanity is better off without people like Ragyo and Life Fibers!"

"Didn't feel that way about your precious sailor uniform though, did you?" Tsumugu replied smugly. In a flash, Ryuko's fist connected with his jaw, making the larger man's head whip quickly upwards.

" _Don't you dare compare Senketsu to the monstrosities Ragyo made!"_ Ryuko screamed, pulling her arm back to punch Tsumugu again.

The man had recovered quickly and anger blazed in his eyes. "Why you little—" he began, reaching out with both hands to throttle Ryuko before being stopped by a light touch on the shoulder by Mikisugi.

"We're here to join together in remembrance of a shared victory, not bicker over old wounds," he said quietly. Tsumugu turned his fierce gaze on to Mikisgui, then back to Ryuko. Finally, the fire in his eyes extinguished, and he rumbled a curt, "Sorry," to Ryuko before folding his arms across his chest.

"We should get going," he addressed Mikisugi, who only nodded in agreement. "We'll see you at the port," he tried to smile at Ryuko, but the look was clearly strained. Awkwardly, the two Nudist Beach members left the foyer, leaving only Satsuki and a furious Ryuko behind.

"Ryuko—" Satsuki took a step towards her sister to try and calm her down.

"Don't!" she snapped, anger still burning in her eyes as she glowered at her sister. The fury in Ryuko's gaze was enough to stop Satsuki in her tracks. "I know you're just going to tell me off for being impulsive and reckless, and I don't need to hear it from you anymore!"

"Is that really what you thought I was going to do?" Satsuki said softly, trying to hide the hurt she felt.  _That is something I would have done, before._

Surprised at the tone of Satsuki's voice, Ryuko's expression shifted painfully. "Yes, but—you weren't?"

Satsuki shook her head. "No. I was just going to tell you that I—well, I understand. Senketsu was special to you, he…was your friend. Tsumugu crossed the line," she explained.

Ryuko stood in stunned silence, head down and eyes closed. "I'm sorry," she said after a while, in a flat tone of voice. Wordlessly, she turned to leave the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Satsuki called after her, alarmed at the sudden shift in mood.

"The port," was Ryuko's curt answer.

Satsuki ran after her sister, closing the gap between them and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

"What?" Ryuko said, still not turning to look at Satsuki.

Satsuki swallowed the lump in her throat. "I want to ride on your bike with you," she said in a voice that sounded as though it were coming from a different body. She let her hand fall from Ryuko's shoulder and back to her side.

It was Ryuko's turn to be alarmed. She turned around completely. "You want to ride with me? Not in the limo? The jet? The specially trained horses?"

Satsuki nodded.

For a while the two sisters stood, looking at each other. Again Satsuki felt as though her heart would burst if the eye contact went on for too long, but she contained herself as she waited for Ryuko's answer. It came in the form of a laugh and flip of Ryuko's hair as she again turned to leave the Kiryuin mansion foyer. "Well, it's your funeral."

Trying to hide her grin, Satsuki walked alongside Ryuko.

 _She looks oddly pleased to ride my bike,_ Ryuko thought.  _Is this her idea of trying to bond? Because, shit, it's kind of working._

"I'll get on and start the bike. I haven't got a spare helmet for you, so you'll just have to make do without," Ryuko said, taking charge of the situation as she swung her leg over her motorcycle.

"You're not wearing a helmet, either," Satsuki noted, concern seeping in to her voice.  _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Ryuko only grinned. "Now you're getting the gist of it."

Hesitating, Satsuki approached the bike as if it were a wild stallion that could kick at any minute.

"What's the matter, princess? Is the almighty Satsuki Kiryuin really afraid of a little bike after everything she's done?" Ryuko teased, starting the ignition. The bike rumbled smoothly, almost invitingly.

 _Good point._ "Of course not. I'm just worried that if I die on this thing, you'll inherit the family fortune and spend it all on goodness-knows-what," Satsuki lifted her skirt to sit behind her sister. She kept her hands folded in her lap, wondering how she was supposed to keep her balance.

"Um, newsflash, Satsuki, but bikes don't come with seatbelts. Grab on, you weren't so picky about doing it last night," Ryuko said with a wink, leaning forward to twist the accelerator.

Thankful that Ryuko couldn't see her face, Satsuki wrapped her arms around her waist. She could smell her shampoo in Ryuko's hair as she rested her head on her shoulder. "You'd better not get us killed," she whispered, tightening her grip when the bike began to move.

Ryuko steered the bike down the mile-long driveway going at a modest speed. She drove equally as cautiously in the residential area.  _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all_ , Satsuki thought, enjoying the wind in her hair and the sun on her back.

 _Note to self: whispering in my ear is a major turn-on. Did not know that_ , Ryuko mused privately, trying not to let her thoughts wander too far from the road. She couldn't afford to be distracted while on her bike.  _Second note to self: do not get turned on by your sister._

Eventually, Ryuko navigated out of the residential suburbs and on to the Bayshore Route, one of the many freeways that ran from the Tokyo suburbs and away from the Greater Tokyo area.  _We're supposed to meet in Odaiba, right? I think that's what she said before everyone left_.

Satsuki's stomach lurched as the bike sped up on the freeway. They zoomed past other cars and vehicles, weaving in and out of traffic.  _This is like something out of a cheesy American racing movie_.

At one point, Satsuki and Ryuko found themselves in a lane between two large trucks. One of the trucks signaled to change in to their lane, unaware of the bike. Ryuko sped up to near breakneck speed to get out from between the two trucks, causing Satsuki to clench her eyes shut and bury her face in Ryuko's shoulder. She didn't open them until the bike rolled to a stop and she could smell the salty odor of sea water. The cry of gulls and other sea birds replaced the roar of the wind and road in Satsuki's ears, and she was beyond relieved to see they had made it to her private dock in Odaiba intact.

"Got pretty hairy for a bit back there, didn't it?" Ryuko smiled as she parked the bike next to Nonon's small hybrid.

"My legs don't work," Satsuki stumbled off the bike and wobbled slightly, grateful for the solid ground beneath her feet.

"Funny how most people who take a ride with me wind up saying that," Ryuko laughed, flashing a cheesy smile at her sister.

"Don't be so lewd with me, Ryuko!" she said indignantly.

"And don't you be such a prude. Get used to my sense of humor or be a sourpuss about it, like the troll."

"Hmm," Satsuki gritted her teeth.  _On the one hand, I'm relieved Ryuko is comfortable with me. On the other, I don't ever want to hear of her having relations with other people. Ever._

"Fine," the older Kiryuin finally relented. "I'm just glad we made it in one piece. Nonon and the others should already be on the boat, let's get a move on."

The sounds of a powerful engine suddenly interrupted the sisters as Gamagoori's muscle car pulled in to the lot. He let it rest on the other side of Ryuko's bike. While Mako emerged from the car her usual bouncy self, Gamagoori seemed mortified beyond words to see Satsuki and Ryuko.

"Hey, Mako. What took you guys so long? I thought you were the first to leave," Ryuko observed, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Totally oblivious to Ryuko's implication, Mako replied, "Gamagoori took a detour! He said there was construction somewhere on the road that we had to avoid."

"Y-yes! That's right! Construction! Clogs up the roads like nothing else, aren't we heading to the boat now?" Gamagoori interjected, uncharacteristically flustered.

"That's odd, Gamagoori. I don't remember seeing anything about construction in this morning's traffic reports," Satsuki said slyly, joining in with her sister to look at Gamagoori questioningly.

Mako was already bounding away to the dock, leaving Ira looking thoroughly distressed. "I—it must be mistaken—I swear, on my honor—"

Satsuki laughed genuinely, giving Gamagoori a rare pat on the elbow. "Don't worry about it, Ira. Go follow Mako, we'll be with you all shortly. That way, you won't be the last to arrive."

"Thank you Lady Satsuki," he croaked, taking off after Mako.

"Well, well, well," Ryuko chanted, her arms placed lazily behind her head. "Looks like you and me are showing up late again."

Satsuki half-smiled at her sister. "Don't think I plan on making it a habit. And don't think I forgot about this morning's issue with the dream, either," she warned.  _Or with Hoka_.

Rolling her eyes, Ryuko took off for the dock at a light jog. "C'mon, let's go sailing! It's a perfect day for it."

And it was—the sky was cloudless and impossibly blue, and the sun was high. A light, but steady breeze blew, ensuring good sailing. It was one of those days where everything was so perfect, something just had to go wrong on principle.


	10. What are Friends For?

Satsuki stood at the helm of the Kiryuin sailboat—although, perhaps “boat” didn’t quite do the vessel justice. It was more of a “sailyacht”—a long, beautifully crafted ship with all the old-world aesthetics of a sailboat and the luxury and comfort of a yacht. The vessel bore no name. Originally, it had been christened “S.S Purity,” by Ragyo, but Satsuki ordered the words painted over until a new name could be conceived. It did not take a large crew to operate the ship. Being a modern yacht, there were motors under the hull to propel the boat in situations where the wind was uncooperative. Sophisticated navigation systems and equipment adorned the inside of the captain’s cabin to ensure the ship was always oriented and auto-pilot capable. For the time being, Satsuki was steering the ship while Gamagoori, Tsumugu, Sanageyama and Mikisugi controlled the sails. Hoka was hiding from the sun underneath a wide parasol, his laptop opened across his knees. They would steer the boat in this fashion until the port of Odaiba was behind them and they were in the Tokyo Bay.

On the deck, Nonon was sunning herself and sipping on some fruity drink adorned with several garish umbrellas. “If it hasn’t got an umbrella, I ain’t drinking it,” she had said over and over as Ryuko mixed her drink. Being a former boarding school student had given Ryuko more than adequate knowledge on amateur bartending, and being a current college student only augmented that knowledge. Even so, she had smiled wolfishly while preparing Nonon’s drink and stuck as many umbrellas as she could in to it. Nonon, to her credit, had taken the drink with a level “Thank you,” and did not seem perturbed in the slightest by the abundance of umbrellas.

“I can’t ever seem to bother her, Mako,” Ryuko complained to her best friend. They were both leaning over the railing of the ship, watching the waves roll by and the mainland disappear behind them.

“Why do you want to bother Nonon so much, anyway?” she replied. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were teasing her.”

Ryuko snorted. “What do you mean by that?”

Mako rolled her eyes. “Ryuko-chan, you know exactly what I mean. You tease Nonon because you like her!”

A look of mingled disgust and surprise passed over Ryuko’s face. “Ew! No! She looks like she’s thirteen, and she’s a total nutjob. I mean, I like Nonon, kind of. But not like _that_ ,” she protested, looking over her shoulder warily to make sure no one was listening.

“Hmm,” Mako pondered, resting her chin on her palm. “You’re right,” she conceded after a while, eyes still lost in thought.

Ryuko breathed a sigh of relief. “Duh.”

Mako smiled sunnily and added, “Nonon and I discussed this last night, at our slumber party! We already know who you really like.”

“Wha-!?” Ryuko gasped. Her hands flew to Mako’s shoulders and she began rattling the girl relentlessly. “What do you mean, you two had a slumber party? I thought the two of you were out for the count!”

“Yeah, but we woke up when it was still dark and talked about a lot of things. Like Gamagoori-senpai,” she looked fondly over to where the enormous man was hauling on the ropes, “and you.”

Ryuko ceased shaking Mako, but kept a firm grip on her shoulders. “What kind of stuff did that little snake say about me?”

Mako shook her head noncommittally. “Not much. Just that you obviously have a huge crush on Satsuki, and that you forget to wear deodorant a lot, but that’s it,” she finished.

Ryuko’s hands dropped from Mako’s shoulders and she stared blankly at her, slack-jawed.

Mako giggled and whispered to Ryuko, “Don’t act surprised, Ryuko-chan. You don’t exactly hide it well, at least not to me or Satsuki’s best friend!”

“But—that’s not—she’s my _sister_ —how do you even—“ she sputtered.

_Take a deep breath. Don’t discuss this on deck. Move somewhere more private._

“Okay, _okay_ ,” she said, voice shaky but otherwise calm. “Let’s go over _here_ ,” she pointed to a spot behind the ship’s cabin. “And talk about…this.”

Mako followed Ryuko, occasionally glancing backwards to make sure they weren’t being followed. When they were out of earshot, Ryuko took a breath and simply said, “Explain. Everything.”

A twinkle appeared in Mako’s eyes as she suddenly began to pose and gesticulate dramatically.

“Oh, wait, no, don’t explain it like _that_ ,” Ryuko started, but was cut off by the fast-paced monologue Mako began to deliver to accompany her motions.

“Ryuko-chan! Ever since you locked eyes with Satsuki, you became bitter rivals! You didn’t know you were siblings every time you battled each other. Since you fought in such revealing costumes and kept getting naked near each other, a lot of sexual tension built up between the two of you! You know what they say: between love and hate there is a fine line! When you and Satsuki started fighting on the same side and found out you were sisters, your passionate hatred turned in to passionate love! It’s plain on both your faces whenever you look at one another!” Mako spoke with gusto, accompanying nearly every snippet of dialogue with some kind of improvisational motion or pantomime. By the time she finished her speech she was nearly breathless and her eyes blazed.

Ryuko was at a loss for words. _She’s…right, isn’t she? That’s what this feeling is, the emotion I can’t explain. I only feel it when I’m around Satsuki. I guess I always knew what it was, but I didn’t want to face it._

“I…Mako, I think you’re right,” Ryuko said quietly. “But what am I supposed to do? She’s my sister!” She winced at the revelation, fearing the worst.

Instead, Mako only put a comforting arm around her friend’s shoulder. “Ryuko-chan, I didn’t really question why you always spoke to your uniform in the middle of the night, and I’m not about to question this now. Besides, you and Satsuki weren’t raised together, and the only people who know you two are related love you and Satsuki very much!” she explained.

Pain flared briefly in Ryuko’s heart at the mention of Senketsu, as it always did, but it gave way to a feeling of relief. She didn’t realize how heavily her feelings weighed until she became aware of them, and having Mako’s support made her all the more happy. Her earlier advice about not keeping her emotions bottled up echoed in her ears. “Thanks, Mako,” she said, pulling the shorter girl in for a hug.

“What are friends for, Ryuko-chan?” the girl replied as she squeezed her friend’s waist happily.

“Now we just have to get the two of you together,” Mako added after Ryuko pulled away.

“Um, maybe not yet? Like, I still kind of want to…test the waters,” Ryuko said hesitantly.

Mako cocked her head. “Why? Nonon said it’s obvious she likes you.”

Ryuko bit her lip nervously and whispered, “But, what if it’s just…on the outside? Like, she just wants to be physical? I woke up in the middle of the night at the party and she was _spooning_ me, Mako!”

The younger woman let out a peal of laughter that made Ryuko grimace and blush. “C’mon, it’s not funny, this is serious!”

“Ryuko-chan, you’re worrying about the silliest thing. Satsuki definitely has more than physical feelings for you!” Mako reassured her friend. “Let’s go back to the others, we’re being creepy just standing back here,” she shooed Ryuko away from behind the cabin, rejoining Nonon and the others on deck.

 * *  * * * * * * * * *

Satsuki glanced at the GPS unit above her head. According to its screen, they were mere miles away from where Honno City once stood. Switching the navigation to auto-pilot, she let herself relax and sit on a chair away from the controls. She longed for some of Soroi’s tea, but the butler was having a day with his nephew, Iori.

_I need to deal with Hoka_. Her thoughts drifted to the rather incriminating things he had said earlier at the mansion. _He has an idea of what I feel towards Ryuko, but doesn’t seem to know all of it. Should I tell him? Or Nonon? Or any of my Eli—friends—?_ She corrected the word in her mind. More and more Satsuki found herself calling the four “friends” rather than “subordinates” or “Elites.” Gone, too, were many of the honorifics they had used to address her, though Gamagoori clung stubbornly to the old rule. Satsuki smiled in spite of herself. _Maybe it’s time they knew._

Satsuki’s reflection was interrupted by a knock on the cabin door. _That’ll be Hoka_. “Come in,” she called, expecting to see him stride through the door.

Instead, it was Nonon who entered the cabin and quickly shut the door behind her. “Didn’t want the dog beating me to this conversation,” she said, puzzling Satsuki thoroughly.

“Nonon? I thought it might be—never mind, what is it?” she said, confused.

“Ha! You thought it would be Hoka, right? Shows what a blundering fool he is,” Nonon laughed triumphantly. She took a seat on a bench across from Satsuki. “Hoka’s not the only person on this boat who’s capable of reading you, Satsuki.” She folded her hands neatly in her lap.

_So Nonon can see it too._ “So, you figured it out,” she said coolly, though her heart pounded in her chest. She didn’t plan on having this conversation with her best friend.

Nonon nodded smugly. “Of course. It’s in the way you look at her, the way you move around her, hell, even the way you _breathe_ around her, Satsuki. Believe it or not, the Mankanshoku girl—Mako—and I had a pretty thorough heart-to-heart last night.”

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at the thought of Nonon doing anything with Mako besides making snide remarks at her. “Do tell.”

“Well, we talked about Gamagoori’s huge, disgusting crush on her, and how she likes him, too. Why Ryuko is such a smelly bitch…how your haircut got rid of the ‘resting bitch face’ problem you used to have,” Nonon counted the points on her fingers, noting how Satsuki scowled at the haircut comment. “And, of course, your fat lesbian crush on your sister,” she finished.

Satsuki cringed at the word ‘sister.’ “Please stop reminding me of how unnatural my feelings are for Ryuko,” she said sourly.

Nonon rolled her eyes and waved her hands. “Satsuki, we’ve been friends since my pet monkey was alive and not a decoration on my drum major hat. And I’ll always be your friend, even if you do have exceptionally poor taste in girls,” she stuck her tongue out playfully at Satsuki. “I mean, seriously, _Ryuko_? She forgets to wear deodorant, sometimes, y’know,” she faked retching movements and Satsuki couldn’t help but smile.

“Nonon, I—“

“SATSUKI WAIT DON’T LET HER SAY ANYTHING!” the door flew open and Hoka burst through it, yelling at the top of his lungs and glaring daggers at Nonon.

Nonon leapt from her chair and to her feet. “I already beat you to it, Dog! All your stupid calculations and probabilities weren’t worth jack! I won, I won, I won!” she chanted.

Hoka reddened with anger and ripped off his glasses to stare at Nonon furiously. “You are so _petty_! This isn’t a game, we’re dealing with Satsuki’s feelings! This is too important to be so bitchy about!” he protested.

Satsuki watched the two verbally leap down each other’s throats and felt an incredible warmth wash over her. _They care so much about how I feel. They’re not disgusted or repulsed in the slightest. They just care_.

“Hoka, Nonon,” she said, trying to get their attention, but the door was ajar and their yelling attracted the attention of Sanageyama and Gamagoori.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Sanageyama questioned, looking from Nonon and Hoka to Satsuki.

“This situation is extremely strange,” Gamagoori observed, noting the look of contentment on Satsuki’s face and Nonon and Hoka’s matching snarls.

Sanageyama’s eyes flickered between the three, then he laughed and walked over to Hoka, slapping him on the back. “Are you seriously fighting about what I think you’re fighting about?”

Hoka turned his ire from Nonon to Sanageyama. “What does that mean, Uzu?”

“Take a guess,” Sanageyama answered cockily.

It took Hoka all of four seconds to process the implications of the statement. “You snooped! Uzu, I told you not to do something like that!”

While Inumuta was distracted with Sanageyama, Nonon pulled her leg back to aim a kick at the back of his knees. She was thwarted by Gamagoori, who picked her up underneath both arms and held her away from Hoka. “What nonsense is this, Jakuzure? Did you harass Lady Satsuki about her feelings for Matoi?” he thundered.

“Wait, wait, okay, _stop, STOP!”_ Satsuki screamed, all good humor gone.

In an instant, the four ceased their bickering and stood frozen.

“Someone close the door before we attract more attention,” Satsuki commanded.

Gamagoori dropped Nonon to comply with the order, shutting the door and locking it.

“Now everyone sit down.”

At once, they fell to the floor and looked up at Satsuki.

The Kiryuin heir took a deep breath and shut her eyes. _Okay. Calm. Good. You have Nonon’s side of things, and you know Hoka is behind you too. But how do Sanageyama and Gamagoori know?_

“Mako told me everything! I am deeply sorry, Lady Satsuki!” Gamagoori blurted out, head bowed in shame.

“Well, that answers that,” Satsuki sighed exasperatedly. “Sanageyama, how do you know about Ryuko?”

The kendo master shrugged. “I just took Inumuta’s laptop while he was asleep. He keeps all his thoughts in a journal,” he answered, then turned to look at Hoka. “By the way, I know what boards you browse on 4chan. Shitposting on /v/? Really?”

Caught somewhere between outrage and shame, Hoka shouted, “At least I’m not a moderator on /sp/!”

Sanageyama opened his mouth to answer when Nonon jabbed his side with her elbow. “Can it. Let Satsuki speak.”

For a while Satsuki let her eyes rest on each of her friends’. Finally, after some hesitation, she asked, “Well…what do you guys think about it all?”

“I think Matoi is a delinquent, but she has redeeming qualities,” Gamagoori was the first to answer.

“She’s pretty cool, sometimes,” Sanageyama commented.

“You know how I feel about that smelly loudmouth,” Nonon chimed in.

“Well, since no one besides us and our allies know, what’s the harm? I say go for it,” Hoka said, wiping his glasses on his shirt.

_Thank goodness._ “This means a lot to me, coming from all of you,” Satsuki said evenly.

“Well, we are pretty much your only friends,” Sanageyama half-smiled.

“Do you have to ruin everything, you stupid ape?” Inumuta growled.

“Satsuki, do you have a plan for, oh, I dunno, confronting Matoi about this?” Nonon piped up, ignoring the two men as they began to squabble again.

_A plan? Is that how these sorts of things work?_ “Not yet,” Satsuki admitted. “I need to be sure that my feelings are not unrequited.”

“Oh, _c’mon_ , she totally digs you, Satsuki. Look at you! You’re beautiful!” Nonon stood, holding Satsuki by the elbows.

Satsuki smiled at her oldest friend. “We’ll see. For now, I’ll just observe. No need to be reckless.”

“Hey, Satsuki? Hate to interrupt the moment,” Hoka said, surfacing from his argument with Sanageyama, “But the GPS said we’re right on top of Honno City.”


	11. The Glass Shatters

“Everyone on board, report immediately to the portside deck!” Satsuki’s voice rang out through loudspeakers on the boat.

“Are we here already?” Mikisugi commented, looking sideways at Tsumugu.

“Yeah. Yeah, we are,” Tsumugu looked over the railing, pointing to an enormous shadow beneath the surface of the waves.

“Incredible,” his companion breathed as he beheld the sight of the sunken city of Honno.

The entire circular metropolis had sunk in one piece, and still remained in one piece. The upper levels of Honnouji Academy and the three-star district were visible from the surface, while the slums and lower districts were lost to the darkness. Coral had begun to grow on the abandoned and dilapidated buildings of the city, and the empty windows and streets of Honno City teemed with aquatic life.

“Which side is portside, again?” Ryuko scratched her head, trying to remember any of the nautical instruction she received in boarding school.

“Just follow the Elites! Looks like it’s that way,” Mako grabbed Ryuko’s hand and led her to where the vessel’s passengers were congregating on the railing.

Satsuki appeared from the cabin. Ryuko watched as she approached the group, awestruck. The light of the sun was behind Satsuki, and her somber expression and slightly furrowed eyebrows lent her an air of authority that harkened back to her days as Student Council President. If it weren’t for her shorn hair or the absence of her Kamui, Junketsu, Ryuko could’ve sworn they were about to square off in another battle. Instead, Satsuki gazed straight ahead to where Honno City was submerged.

“We have arrived at the ruins of what was once Honno City and Honnouji Academy,” she announced, capturing the attention of her audience immediately. Tsumugu leaned against the portside railing, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Even so, his eyes were focused on Satsuki and he watched intently as she made her speech.

“A year ago, today, Honno City sank beneath the waves. Years of effort, toil, and meticulously laid plans vanished in an instant. Millions of dollars in research and equipment is rusting in what is now a glorified reef.” Ryuko shuddered. Satsuki stood in her usual regal posture, but in her eyes was the look she had learned to despise in the early stages of their rivalry—ambition.

“None of that matters,” she said after a pause, drawing surprised looks from both Tsumugu and Ryuko.

“What matters is that humanity, all humanity, survived. Through great willpower, courage, and sacrifice, humanity avoided the fate that had befallen so many others. We did not fall to the Life Fibers, or become just another doomed planet. We did not relent to the demented,” and here Satsuki began to bristle, her fury smoldering in her blue-grey eyes, “delusional, selfish plans of one woman! We fought with everything we had! And when all seemed lost, when the world dawned in red of a sky full of Life Fibers, we were saved.” Her eyes rested on Ryuko, and the eyes of the Elite Four, Tsumugu, Mikisugi and Mako followed Satsuki’s gaze. Somewhat uncomfortable to be in the limelight, Ryuko tried to focus only on her sister’s eyes. She stared back at her evenly.

“But we must not rest on our laurels, or forget those who gave their lives to this cause,” she turned her fierce stare back to the shadow of Honno City. “We must always remember them. We must always remember that there is a price to pay for ambition, and sometimes that price is blood.”

Silence fell on the group as they bowed their heads in memorial. Tsumugu was the only one to continue staring at the spot in the sea where the ruins lay. Ryuko glanced at him, wondering how he could remain so impertinent and irreverent in light of such a speech, until she noticed that his cigarette had burned to the filter and he was still trying to smoke it. His hands were clenched in to fists at his side, and Ryuko knew that he was remembering his sister, Kinue.

Satsuki regarded them all for a moment, then simply turned and retreated to the captain’s cabin again.

“We will be returning to Odaiba by nightfall,” her voice rang out once more.

“Ryuko-chan,” Mako whispered, pulling Ryuko away from the group. The Elites and former Nudist Beach members fell in to murmuring and hushed conversation, no doubt sharing old war stories.

“What is it, Mako?”

“Now’s your chance to go talk to Satsuki!”

“After a speech like that, you think I should go put the moves on my sister?” Ryuko hissed.

Mako knocked her lightly on the head, frowning intensely. “No, don’t flirt with her! Comfort her! Didn’t you see how she spoke when she brought up Ragyo? She’s probably upset!”

“Or, here’s a thought,” Ryuko snapped sarcastically, “she’s the immovable, unshakeable Satsuki Kiryuin! She’s over all that by now!”

The bowl-haired young woman let out a long sigh in response. “Just go _talk_ to her, Ryuko-chan. You have nothing to lose.”

“Fine,” Ryuko huffed in response, stalking off to the captain’s cabin.

“Finally,” Mako said under her breath, sidling up to where Gamagoori was conversing with Tsumugu and linking her arm with his as best she could given their height difference.

Ryuko approached the nautically-adorned door of the cabin purposefully. _What the hell am I supposed to say?_ She knocked on the door, expecting it to be locked.

“Come in, Matoi,” she heard from the other side of the wood. Turning the handle, Ryuko stepped inside the cabin and shut the door behind her. Satsuki was seated in a comfortable-looking hardwood chair, legs crossed and both arms laying on the armrest. Her expression was as unknowable as ever; all traces of the earlier fire in her eyes was gone.

“That was some speech you gave,” Ryuko said, sitting down a bench. She rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together. “You don’t seem well,” she added after Satsuki gave no response.

“I’m fine, Matoi. Just tired,” Satsuki replied. There was a curious emptiness in her eyes, as though she were not altogether there.

“Bullshit,” Ryuko said, frowning. “One, you’re calling me ‘Matoi.’ You only do that when you try to play tough. Two—“

“You’re starting to sound like Kinagase,” Satsuki interrupted, the ghost of a smile flickering on her lips.

For a minute Ryuko was speechless. _Was that a joke? Did she just make a joke?_ “Two—I hate being interrupted,” she imitated Tsumugu’s gravelly voice, squaring her shoulders and setting her jaw.

A light laugh passed Satsuki’s lips, and some warmth came back to her eyes. “That’s eerily accurate. I wouldn’t do it in front of him, though.”

Ryuko smirked. “I ain’t afraid of a meathead like him.”

Satsuki nodded almost imperceptibly. “No, you aren’t. But something did frighten you in your sleep,” the comment came from nowhere, catching Ryuko off-guard. _She remembered?_

“Tell me, Ryuko, what did you dream of last night that you’re so unwilling to share?” Satsuki continued, her eyes boring straight in to Ryuko’s.

“It was just a silly dream about, uh, drowning,” Ryuko glanced outside for something to inspire her lie, seeing only the vast sea.

“You’re a bad liar, Ryuko,” her sister sighed. “Tell me, what did you dream?”

The hot-headed young woman scowled slightly at her sister. “You’re just trying to turn the conversation away from what’s eating at you!”

“And so what if I am?” Satsuki raised her chin, glaring defiantly at Ryuko.

The words echoed in Ryuko’s memory—it was their first encounter all over again.

“I’ll tell you, and you’ll tell me. Deal?” Ryuko said, settling back on the bench without taking her eyes off Satsuki.

“Deal.”

 _Take a deep breath_. “It was about Ragyo,” she admitted. Ryuko almost didn’t notice the shiver pass through her sister’s body. “Go on,” the older Kiryuin said, her voice taking on an edge Ryuko had never heard.

Swallowing hard, Ryuko continued. “When she caught me, forced me to wear Junketsu, she, she did this, _thing_ , this ritual,” Ryuko stammered, the images flashing in her head.

Across from her, Satsuki felt cold dread settling in on her heart. _Not you too. Please, not you too._ “What kind of ritual?” she said quietly, already knowing the answer.

“Purification. Except there was nothing…pure…about it. She and Nui, they—they—“ Ryuko couldn’t stand the word. _Molested. Touched._

“I know,” was all Satsuki said.

“What?” Ryuko tried to search her sister’s face for some kind of emotion, but all she saw was that emptiness from earlier.

“Years. I’ve had to endure it for years. And that month, that month where you were comatose and I was her prisoner—every day. Purification,” Satsuki’s mouth felt dry, impossibly dry, and she felt her hands begin to shake.

“She violated me,” Ryuko said in a voice barely above a whisper.

 _Give your heart to me,_ Ragyo’s words resonated in Satsuki’s mind, the image of her tearing Ryuko’s heart out of her chest, the ritual at the bath—

Ryuko saw that the emptiness had left Satsuki’s eyes. Alarmingly, they widened in desperation as they locked on to hers. Emotion washed over Ryuko, horror and pity and—

“ _Ryuko,”_ Satsuki choked, rising abruptly from the chair and reaching for her.

She fell in to the embrace wordlessly, trying to hold in her own tears as Satsuki’s body crashed in to hers, nearly taking them both to the floor.

“ _I’ll never be like her_ ,” Ryuko heard Satsuki sob in her ear, tears wetting her neck. The pain in her voice was unbearable, heartbreaking, overwhelming her.

Ryuko hand wove itself in to Satsuki’s hair, pressing her more closely in to her body and comforting her all at once. “She can’t hurt you anymore,” she heard herself say.

“I don’t care how much I have to hurt, I can endure anything, _anything_ , if it means that I never lose you again.”

Ryuko’s eyes widened, fire erupting in her chest at the words Satsuki spoke. Her sister had pulled herself from her neck to look at her, a pained ardor making her eyes look impossibly blue.

The sisters held each other, faces inches apart and eyes locked on one another’s.

_Do what your heart tells you to._

_Show her that you mean it._

Ryuko took Satsuki’s face in her hands and closed the distance between them, claiming her lips with her own. 


	12. Quality Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All pop culture references are absolutely intentional.

Electric. It was the only word to describe how Satsuki felt. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end, and the only thing in her body she could feel were her lips. Ryuko's mouth was warm and inviting, her lips perfectly matched against her own. Her eyes were still closed when she pulled away, her breathing coming in short and uneven.

"Ryuko," she murmured, opening her eyes to look at her sister. She saw her through the blur of her tears, wiping them away on the back of her hand.

"Yeah?" the younger woman replied softly, one hand still caressing Satsuki's jaw.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while, now. And you went ahead and did it first. No one beats Satsuki Kiryuin to the punch," Satsuki said, only half-serious.

"Then do it," Ryuko dared, unable to take her eyes off Satsuki.

Satsuki leaned in without hesitating, kissing Ryuko and feeling the current galvanize her body again.  _I could live this moment over and over again_. She worked a hand in to Ryuko's hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

They emerged from the kiss breathless, eyes wide with anticipation, excitement—and fear.

"What do we do now?" Ryuko whispered.

"My friends know everything," the other woman answered.

"As do mine."

"Looks like everyone but us was in on this," Satsuki smiled.

"Satsuki, we still need to talk," Ryuko said, her tone turning serious. Satsuki's smile faded.  _She's right._

"About what?"

"About what this means. Your feelings, mine, what happened with Ragyo, whether this means we can be sisters or, shit, we just need to  _talk_ ," Ryuko threw her hands up, overwhelmed.

"Then we can start when we get back to the mansion," Satsuki took her sister's hand in hers, and was surprised when she jerked it away.

"Not yet," was all she said.

"Why not? Everyone knows, why bother hiding?"

"Because this is all going too fast!" Ryuko yelled.

"This has been building for  _months_ ," Satsuki hissed.

"Likewise! But just yesterday, shit, just  _this morning_ , we were only sisters. Less than an hour ago, I was telling my best friend that I have feelings for you, and that I should wait to tell you. And here we are, sharing our fucked-up mommy-bad-touch experiences and  _kissing_! Just, what the fuck, Satsuki? What the hell is happening to me right now?" Ryuko cried angrily.

Satsuki was frozen. This wasn't how she expected things to turn out. "I wanted to wait, too, but, I got carried away in the moment," she said rather lamely.

"We're not telling anyone what just happened. We aren't kissing or holding hands or even riding back to the mansion together. When we get there, we're going to fucking talk about this," Ryuko growled, pulling away from Satsuki and storming out of the cabin.

Satsuki sank weakly in to her chair. She had gone from elation to despair in no time at all, and the sudden fluctuation in her feelings was too much to bear. She sat in stunned silence, unable to comprehend what Ryuko's outburst might mean, and if their kiss hadn't just ruined their relationship.

_I don't know what I want more. To be her sister, or her partner_ , she admitted to herself.  _She's the little sister I grieved for. The baby I waited for as expectantly as if it were my own, and when I thought she was dead I was devastated. Everything my father told me—about what Ragyo did to her—drove me to plot my revenge. If I had known her, if she had survived, I would've protected her with my own life. But that's not the case here, is it? We grew apart, and knew each other as enemies before we ever became sisters…and even then, it wasn't a true sibling relationship._

Satsuki groaned in frustration. "Dammit, Matoi!"

Outside, Ryuko stalked to the starboard deck, where only Tsumugu was standing on his own; chain-smoking as usual.

"Oi," Ryuko said curtly.

"What do you want, kid?" the man answered.

"Company that doesn't talk much."

Tsumugu smirked. "You've found it. I won't ask what's got you fired up—but know this: don't let it eat at you for too long."

Ryuko stiffened at the advice. "Why don't you practice what you preach?" she spat, annoyed.

Tsumugu laughed and shook his head, his only answer being a drag on his cigarette.

Ryuko turned her back in disgust, then deflated slightly. "Whatever."

_Kissing her felt so right._

_Shut up._

_Talking with yourself? Do you miss the sound of another voice in your mind_ that  _much?_

_Shut up! I'm not in the mood._

_Senketsu would tell you that Kinagase is right._

_Senketsu's not here to tell me shit._

_Is that so? Aren't you talking with yourself, now? Saying what he'd say?_

_Desperate wishes._

_At least you can admit that you miss him. Why not admit that what you did up until you shouted at Satsuki was right?_

_Because this is too confusing! She's my sister!_

_Barely._

_By blood. Same mother, if you can call Ragyo that, and the same father._

_Yet raised apart. You are more your father, and in looks at least she is more her mother. Plus, you're not even fully human._

_That's not enough to convince me this is right._

_Your heart burns for her, burned for her before you knew you were sisters. Why should finding out invalidate those feelings, if you have known her as everything but a sibling?_

"Keep reflecting, Matoi. It's good to do so once in a while," Tsumugu said suddenly, breaking Ryuko out of her inner dialogue.

"Once in a while? You're the meathead here, not me!" she fired back. "Don't think I won't punch you again!"

Tsumugu laughed openly. "Looks like my advice did you some good, after all."

Ryuko fumed stubbornly. "Yeah, right, Mohawk Man. I can't wait to get off this boat and away from you."

"Don't be so sure it's the last we'll see of each other, Matoi," he replied cryptically.

Ryuko snarled, but said nothing.  _I hate when he's right._

_I need to apologize to Satsuki for yelling at her, but I have to stick to what I said earlier._

_The least you could do is give her a ride back._

_Fine. But until then, I'm not talking to her or anyone else on this stupid boat._

The hours passed and the sun sank in to the sea. The sailboat travelled back to Odaiba without incident. Satsuki brooded at the helm while Ryuko skulked on deck. The Elites and Mako were oblivious to the discord between the two women, assured that everything had gone well and that they would be moving in together by the next week. Mikisugi and Tsumugu kept to themselves—discussing a plan they would not implement or share for some time yet.

The vessel pulled in to the private dock of the Kiryuin clan, and the men of the boat began to hurriedly tie down and secure it while the other passengers disembarked. Only after the last knots were tied and the sails were furled did they all meet in the parking lot. Minus the ex-Nudist Beach leaders, they still had one day left together at the Kiryuin mansion. Gamagoori offered to drive Mako to her house, having no guest room at the mansion. Winking suggestively, she took him up on the ride, waving cheerily to the Elites and leaving with Ira. Nonon glanced worriedly at Satsuki, who had spoken little since she made her speech.

"Do you want to ride back in the car with us, Satsuki?" she said, noting the sullen look on her friend's face.

Satsuki remembered dully how Ryuko had promised that she wasn't offering any rides, but couldn't bear the thought of being in a car with her friends and trying to hide her disappointment and hurt. "I'm going back with Matoi," she lied.

Nonon frowned slightly. "You can't lie to me, Satsuki. But I won't question you, either. Suit yourself," she said. "See you later."

Hoka and Sanageyama exchanged grave looks. They did nothing but bid farewell to Satsuki and Ryuko, who seemed determined not to look at each other. They whispered among themselves as they entered Nonon's car, not bothering to hide their concern. Satsuki found herself regretting not taking the ride when she saw the car drive away, leaving her behind with Ryuko.

"How are you getting home?" the younger woman asked, still not looking at her.

"I might walk. It's a fine night for it," Satsuki replied cordially.

Ryuko straddled her bike and turned the ignition. "Get on," she ordered, staring straight ahead.

"I thought we weren't going to talk or interact until we were back at the mansion," Satsuki said, folding her arms crossly. "You ought to learn to stick to your word, Matoi."

"Don't 'Matoi' me right now,  _Kiryuin_. Get on the fucking bike," Ryuko growled.

"I mean it. You don't get to just kiss me, yell at me, and leave me without so much as an apology," she insisted angrily, curling her fingers in to fists at her sides.

"You are  _not_  getting stuck on this right now. I said we would talk at the mansion and I meant that. So, get on, shut up, and we'll talk there. I'm not fighting you right now!" Ryuko felt her impatience grow the more her sister stared at her. She could see the challenge in her blue-grey eyes, daring her to disobey.

Satsuki glared coldly at her Ryuko, already hating herself for what she was about to say. "Learn to take 'no' for an answer, you brat. You're starting to sound like Ragyo."

Ryuko slammed the kickstand of her motorcycle with her foot and slid off the seat. She marched straight up to Satsuki, her voice shaking with anger as she said, "What the  _fuck_ did you just say, Satsuki?"

The urge to apologize screamed in Satsuki's mind, but all she could feel was anger at her sister's impudence. "You heard me, Matoi!" she yelled, baring her teeth.

The slap came suddenly and stung fiercely, nearly sending Satsuki reeling. For a moment the two sisters seemed shocked, and Ryuko opened her mouth to stammer, "Satsuki, I'm—"

With a cry of " _Matoi!"_  Satsuki lunged at her sister, aiming a solid punch to the side of her head. Ryuko grunted as she took the impact, staggering on her feet but answering the blow with her own fist. The punch caught Satsuki square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Cursing, Ryuko grappled her, forcing her in to a headlock. "You—stubborn—immovable—fucking—" she cursed as Satsuki writhed and rained blow after blow on Ryuko's arms and upper body, finally twisting to slam her on the ground. Ryuko's cheek met the pavement and she felt her skin scrape painfully. They wrestled and pulled at each other, Satsuki finally kneeing Ryuko in the side. Yelping, the younger woman lost the upper hand, finding herself beneath Satsuki. She pinned both of Ryuko's arms under her knees, hissing, "You're not going to toy with my feelings so easily!" Before her sister could land a blow that would probably hospitalize Ryuko in Barazo Mankanshoku's clinic, she turned her head and bit Satsuki's arm, which was right next to her face. She heard Satsuki shriek and clamped down harder, tasting blood. Feeling the pressure on her arms lessen, Ryuko dragged them out from under her opponent's knees, reaching up with one hand to wrap it around Satsuki's throat. Within seconds she found her adversary's hand on her own neck, tightening mercilessly. Two pairs of blue eyes, blazing with the thrill of battle, locked on to one another.

"Are you fucking sorry?" Ryuko gasped around the stranglehold.

"More than you could know," Satsuki snarled, feeling her head lighten at the lack of air.

"Good," Ryuko wheezed, moving her fingers from Satsuki's throat to the collar of her blouse, pulling her down and in. She kissed her roughly, shoving her tongue in to her mouth and wincing at the impact of Satsuki's nose on her own. She felt the hand around her neck relax to a more comfortable hold, although this was more out of surprise on Satsuki's part.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can go home and talk without killing each other," she said after they broke away, her breath ragged. Satsuki nodded wordlessly, the color in her cheeks rising in hectic blotches.

Limping, they walked back to Ryuko's bike. Satsuki sat behind her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist—a little tighter than she needed to, but Ryuko only set her jaw and set course for the Kiryuin mansion, tearing off in to the night at breakneck speed.


	13. Terms and Conditions

_I think one of my ribs is seriously bruised._ Ryuko winced as she turned a corner, having to lean on the bike to compensate for the weight of her passenger. She didn’t care that she was going entirely too fast or that she was still half-mad at Satsuki—she wanted to get to the mansion. _Before things get worse._

The ride back to the mansion went by quickly. Satsuki could feel the places on her body that would ache the next morning, but nothing ached quite as badly as her heart. _We could have killed each other. Again._ The comment she’d made about comparing to Ryuko to Ragyo was haunting her. _How could I say something like that to her? After what she suffered?_ She dreaded the conversation they were going to have at the mansion. This wasn’t what she imagined when she fantasized about the two of them.

When the houses started to get further and further apart, Ryuko slowed the bike to a less risky speed. Eventually, they drove on to the huge property of the Kiryuin clan. The mansion loomed in the darkness, looking less inviting the closer they got. Ryuko stopped the bike in front of the mansion steps, putting the kickstand down gently. She felt Satsuki’s arms unwrap from around her waist and felt a stab of panic. _Is that the last time she’ll hold me?_ She bit her lip anxiously and tried not to look at Satsuki.

Satsuki followed Ryuko off the bike, and walked up the steps. “We’re going to talk in my room,” she said, not looking back to see if Ryuko was behind her. She could barely hear the other woman’s footsteps as they padded silently through the foyer, up the stairs and down the long hallway. Light shone from under Nonon’s door, and Satsuki guessed that she had invited Sanageyama and Inumuta to discuss their suspicions about what might have gone wrong on the boat. Soroi’s door was also lit, although she had no intention of summoning her butler until the next morning. She opened the door to her room and stepped inside. The bed was neatly made and a tea tray was set out on a table. 

“We can talk over tea, if you want,” Ryuko stammered, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“You read my mind on that one,” Satsuki replied, taking her usual seat in front of the small table. Soroi had left a smaller chair for Ryuko to sit in. She didn’t doubt for a second that her butler knew that there was something going between the two of them, and knew this was his subtle way of supporting it.

The first sip of the hot, bitter tea immediately calmed Satsuki and soothed the pain she felt in her body.

“You still pack quite the punch,” Ryuko commented as she blew on her tea.

“I keep in shape. You’re still the only person who can match me.”

“Is that how we’re going to solve all our arguments from now on? Parking lot brawls?” 

Satsuki tried not to chuckle. “It wouldn’t be too farfetched an idea, given our history.”

“No. No it wouldn’t. Seriously, though—is it always going to be like that?”

Satsuki took her time before answering. “No. I don’t believe that. But I do believe that our old rivalry will follow us no matter what we do or become.”

Ryuko frowned. “So it’s always going to be Matoi versus Kiryuin, huh? Even without our blades or our Kamui.”

“Maybe not as dramatic as we’re used to. Just over little things, like on who gets to shower first in the morning,” Satsuki said in a steady voice, finishing her tea and setting the cup down gently.

“You sure sound confident about this whole “us” thing for someone who tried to strangle me less than an hour ago. Also, I need to shower first. You use up all the hot water,” Ryuko answered, a trace of her cocky smile on her face.

“So what do you want to talk about, Ryuko? Let’s get straight to the point,” Satsuki poured herself another cup of tea as she spoke. Soroi’s tea was the only thing keeping her calm at the moment.

“I want to know if us being lovers is going to cost me a sister,” Ryuko said worriedly. “I like you. You feel…right, for some reason. But I just got used to the idea of having an older sister, and I don’t know if I can just let that go. Feelings or not.”

“Why can’t I be both?” Satsuki said around her teacup.

“Well, I don’t know. They seem to be mutually exclusive relationships.”

“It doesn’t have to be. I am still your older sister, and I will always be. And when you need me to be your sister, I will be just that. But I want more than that. I want to have you as my partner. Any other person would pale in comparison—it would be like having the counterfeit over the genuine,” Satsuki replied, hoping it didn’t sound as crazy as she thought it did.

“You’d be on probation for a long time,” Ryuko folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair.

“As long as I have you, I don’t think I care all that much.”

The younger woman’s indifferent attitude was betrayed by the blush she felt on her cheeks. “Where did you learn to be such a smooth-talker, Satsuki?”

Satsuki smirked slightly. “I only speak my mind.”

“I don’t know if I can resist you or that indomitable Kiryuin will. You’re making it very hard for me to have any reservations about this,” Ryuko complained.

“Why bother? I want it, you want it, who cares if we’re sisters? I am more than capable of handling the roles of sibling and partner.”

“Even when you’re trying to woo me you get arrogant. But the worst part is that you’re right. I don’t care, either. I’m just afraid,” Ryuko finally relented, un-crossing her arms.

“Of?”

“Us. We’re powerful people. Together, we’d be on fire, all the time. I’m scared of what I’ll feel for you. It seems like an awful lot to feel for one person so strongly.”

Satsuki stared evenly at Ryuko. “I’m afraid, too. I’m afraid I’ll look at my reflection in twenty years and see the woman I fought to destroy. But I am not afraid to feel for you, Ryuko.”

“Can we at least take little steps, along the way?” Ryuko said in a small voice.

“As small as they need to be, imouto,” Satsuki smiled warmly, adding, “I’m not too thrilled about jumping in all at once, either. I expect to run in to some issues along the way.”

“Such as?”

Satsuki’s smile faltered. “Intimacy.”

“Oh. Right.”

“You seem surprised to hear that.”

“I’m not. But it’s going to be hard for you. I don’t want to make it worse than it already is,” Ryuko’s eyes were clouded with concern.

“You suffered, too,” Satsuki said quickly.

“Nearly killing you and Mako was way worse than that. Satsuki, if you wanted to…take me, right now, I wouldn’t be afraid or push you away.”

It was Satsuki’s turn to blush as she looked away from her sister, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I wouldn’t propose doing such a thing so quickly. Little steps, remember?”

“It was just a hypothetical. But if we become intimate—“

“When,” Satsuki corrected, taking great interest in the ceiling.

“W-when,” Ryuko stuttered, finding that the floor was fascinating at the current time of night, “I wouldn’t push you to do anything you weren’t comfortable doing.”

“Is that all you wanted to go over?” Satsuki said, clearing her throat.

Ryuko sighed heavily. “I don’t know. But if there’s more, we’ll address it at the correct time. Right now, I’m tired, beat up, possibly bleeding internally, and completely spent.”

“As am I. But, Ryuko, can I ask you something?” Satsuki left her tea half-finished on the tray and stood up, stepping lightly over to where her sister sat.

“Yeah,” was all Ryuko could say, looking up at the older woman.

“Will you throw caution to the wind and be my—“

“Absolutely,” she said before Satsuki could finish.

“Does this mean I can hold your hand and kiss you?”

“Maybe not all the time. But definitely most of the time,” Ryuko grinned, standing up and putting her hands on Satsuki’s waist.

“Can we share our fourth kiss without crying or choking each other?” Satsuki murmured, crossing her arms behind Ryuko’s neck.

Ryuko’s answer was to lean in and kiss her, tilting slightly upwards to reach the taller woman’s mouth. She pulled Satsuki’s body closer in to her own, reveling in the warmth of her body.

Satsuki’s mind could focus only on Ryuko’s mouth on her own, and she let one hand lightly trace her sister’s collarbone. Feeling her skin under her fingertips nearly set her nerves ablaze with delight. She moved her other hand to Ryuko’s side, trying to pull her in closer—

Ryuko gasped as Satsuki’s hand brushed her ribs, remembering their delicate condition. She broke the kiss and doubled up, grimacing at the discomfort. “You really did a number on me.”

“Let me see how bad it is,” Satsuki crouched next to her sister, worry and guilt etched in to her face.

Still wincing, Ryuko unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her arm out of the sleeve on the side corresponding to the pain. Satsuki sucked in her breath sharply at the sight of the enormous blue-black bruise that had blossomed across her ribs. “Oh my God,” Ryuko whispered, seeing the blotch and turning pale.

“I need to see if they’re broken,” Satsuki said shakily. _I did this to her._

“Check away, doc,” Ryuko replied weakly, trying not to complain as she felt Satsuki’s fingers brush lightly on the bruise. She whimpered slightly as they dug in more firmly, travelling down each rib to assess its status.

“It’s just a really, really terrible bruise. No breaks,” Satsuki breathed a sigh of relief. Her guilt weighed heavily on her mind as she looked at the bruise. “You must’ve hurt terribly after all our battles.”

Ryuko laughed shakily. “I like to think that I gave as good as I got.”

Satsuki nodded. “Wearing Junketsu already drained me. After our fights, I’d just make it to my room and collapse on my bed.”

“Good. You were a huge jerk, Eyebrows. You still kind of are.”

Satsuki pursed her lips at the dig. “There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows.”

“But they’re so _thick_.”

“They are not. They thin out at the ends. They’re just expressive.”

“They certainly do lend that Kiryuin frown an extra helping of displeasure,” Ryuko laughed, only to groan again in pain.

“Serves you right for making fun of them,” Satsuki teased.

“I make fun of them because I like them,” Ryuko whined.

“Your particular brand of flattery is far from charming, but I guess it works.”

“Enough flirting. I need to lay down. Seriously.”

Gently, Satsuki lifted Ryuko in to her arms. “Look who’s carrying who to bed this time,” she said, clearly amused, walking over to her bed.

“Can I sleep with you, tonight?” Ryuko asked, raising her head.

“That was the plan. This time, we’re sleeping properly. With night clothes and sheets.”

“Thank goodness,” Ryuko let her head flop dramatically.

Satsuki laid her sister down on the comforter, stroking her forehead gently before going to her dresser.

“You strike me as the boxer shorts and camisole kind of person,” she said from across the room. “That is, when you’re not sleeping in those rabbit pajamas.”

Ryuko grinned, turning to lie more comfortably on her stomach. “You know me too well.” Satsuki withdrew the items in question from the dresser’s bottom drawer, tossing them to Ryuko. “You’re totally the nightdress type, I bet,” she added, taking off her shirt and pulling on the white tank top Satsuki had thrown her.

“Not bad,” Satsuki complimented, withdrawing a light green garment. “Don’t look at me when I undress, by the way.”

“…Said the woman who I have seen more times naked than clothed. But I respect you,” Ryuko added hastily when Satsuki shot her a warning look. She finished changing in to the black boxers and covered her eyes while her sister changed.

“You can look, I’m dressed,” Satsuki said after a minute.

“That’s a lot shorter than what I imagined in my head,” Ryuko whispered, her eyes widening as she took in the view. The nightdress came up high on Satsuki’s well-shaped thighs, and was nearly transparent. The straps were thin and the material flowed like silk as Satsuki pulled back the comforter.

“Did you think I’d sleep in some Victorian, floor-length gown?” Satsuki snorted, settling in to the bed.

“Maybe,” Ryuko shimmied and shifted so that she was lying next to her sister, sighing contentedly as she sank in to the comfortable mattress. “These sheets are as heavenly as I thought they’d be.”

“Come here,” Satsuki turned on her side, facing Ryuko. The younger woman immediately complied, smiling when she felt Satsuki’s hand caress her cheek.

“This risk is paying off pretty nicely,” she breathed. “Can I touch you?”

Satsuki nodded, eyes half-lidded with sleep. “A little.” She tried not to squirm when she felt Ryuko’s hand on her lower back. Trying to take her mind off the discomfort, she pulled her sister’s face in gently for a kiss. This time Ryuko didn’t force her tongue, letting Satsuki take control and marveling at how someone so inexperienced could be so masterful at exploring her mouth. Ryuko shivered when Satsuki’s free hand settled on her waist. _I don’t know how I’ll function on a daily basis if all it takes to make me melt is her touching me._

Satsuki was content to kiss Ryuko for a few more moments, finally withdrawing to breathe and stare dreamily at her face. “For someone who’s so rough around the edges, you’re beautiful.”

“Are all your compliments so double-edged, Satsuki?” Ryuko planted a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, drawing another smile from her sister.

“Do that again,” she nearly purred, stroking Ryuko’s neck lightly and reaching up to play with her hair.

Ryuko let her mouth leave a trail of caresses across her sister’s face, eventually travelling to the juncture of her jaw and ear. She could feel the other’s body tense slightly, and with no small amount of concern asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

To her pleasant surprise, Satsuki shook her head. “It feels good,” she whispered in to Ryuko’s ear. 

_Oh, fuck. Don’t turn me on, not now, please not now._

Ryuko swallowed hard, trying to ignore the heat she felt blossom from her ear down to her legs. She placed an experimental kiss on the side of Satsuki’s neck. She made a small noise of triumph when her sister arched her neck slightly, inviting Ryuko to keep going. Ryuko sucked slightly at the soft skin, nibbling lightly.

Immediately, Satsuki’s grip on her hair and waist tightened, and she heard her sister let out a small gasp that nearly made her forget all about being careful with their intimacy. Ryuko felt Satsuki’s legs shift, trying to twine with her own.

“Let’s stop here before this gets out of hand,” Ryuko pulled away from her sister’s neck and moved her hand away from her lower back.

“Good idea,” Satsuki’s voice was barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to return her breathing to normal. The spot where Ryuko had bitten her burned like someone had pressed a hot coal to her neck.

“You’re going to torture me with those looks,” Ryuko said in a strained voice, the sight of her sister’s excitement stimulating her own agitation.

“Good night, Ryuko,” Satsuki mumbled, her hands still twined in Ryuko’s hair.

“Sleep tight, nee-san,” she whispered, trying to hide her disappointment but thrilled with her situation nonetheless. _Mako’s going to be over the moon when she hears about this._


	14. And What Army

Inumuta’s fingers worked furiously at the keyboard of his laptop. He sat cross-legged on the carpet of Nonon’s room, occasionally glancing up to look at the pink-haired drum major. “Almost done,” he said, smiling triumphantly as he hit the “enter” key one final time. 

“Well, don’t hog the laptop. Scootch,” Nonon ordered, sitting next to Inumuta to look at his screen. Three different windows showed the footage from three security cameras at the Kiryuin family’s private dock. One was of the dock itself, showing nothing but the Kiryuin sailboat rocking gently in the water. The other two were parking lot cameras. Nonon and Inumuta watched as Satsuki and Ryuko fought on the screen, Nonon huffing slightly when she saw Ryuko pull in her sister for a kiss. “What a lame way to end the fight,” she sighed. “Still, at least Satsuki got to kiss her gross crush.”

“And my directional microphone picked up the conversation from Satsuki’s room,” Inumuta stated somewhat proudly.

“You spied on Satsuki?!” Nonon hissed, narrowing her eyes at Inumuta.

“What if they fought again? Regardless of who’s the better combatant, it would’ve ended badly for both parties,” Hoka countered.

The bathroom door of Nonon’s room opened, and Uzu Sanageyama emerged wearing only a towel around his waist. “Ah, but then I would have had a good excuse to engage Ryuko in a fight!” he challenged.

“Please, put on some clothing,” Nonon grimaced, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the half-nude kendo instructor.

Sanageyama ignored Nonon, walking around to the other side of her bed where he would be hidden while he pulled on his clothes.

“Well, what did their conversation end in?” Nonon poked Inumuta, who had gotten distracted on some online forum. He hastily closed the window and cleared his throat. “Well, the two are an official couple.”

Sanageyama padded over to sit on Inumuta’s other side. “Looks like everything is going well, then.”

“Knowing those two, something’s bound to come up. I…stopped listening at a certain part of their conversation, but apparently some…intimacy issues...were discussed,” Inumuta said awkwardly.

Sanageyama snorted. “What, is Matoi shy in bed?”

“No. Satsuki is,” the tech whiz said curtly. Sanageyama made a choking noise in his throat, completely taken aback. “What? That’s impossible! Satsuki is fearless, she has no shame, she is—“

Nonon leaned over to smack the side of Sanageyama’s head, cutting him off. “Shut up, you ape barbarian,” she said exasperatedly. “ _Of course_ Satsuki has intimacy issues.”

“And how are you so sure of that?” Sanageyama replied hotly, rubbing his temple and smarting where Nonon had hit him.

“Have you ever seen her hug? Give a friendly handshake? Even stand next to someone?” the drum major rolled her eyes as she went down the list. “She doesn’t like touching. Plain and simple.”

“But why? She has no problem with being nude, or near nude. That’s pretty intimate,” Inumuta countered, a bewildered expression on his face.

Nonon threw her hands up, completely annoyed. “You really are a dog, Hoka. There’s a difference between being naked and being _intimate_.”

Both Sanageyama and Inumuta stared blankly at Nonon.

“Oh, come fucking on. Are you two socially backwards? Don’t answer that, I already know that the two of you are hopeless when it comes to basic social cues,” Nonon spat. “Satsuki was naked, or half-naked, a whole lot. But it wasn’t _intimate_ , because she was usually trying to kill whoever she was swinging her sword at, and because there wasn’t any context for the nudity besides violence and her ultimate goal,” she explained.

“Oh…um, okay, yeah, that makes sense,” Sanageyama nodded, clearly not displaying any comprehension.

Inumuta, however, had been typing as Nonon spoke, and raised his pointer finger. “I get it. Intimacy means being close to someone, whether it’s romantically or, erm, sexually. And Satsuki has a problem with intimacy because she’s never been in either situation!”

Sanageyama puffed his chest and grinned. “That has to be it!”

Nonon only looked up at the ceiling, as if pleading with a higher spirit or god. “Good guess, Inumuta. But it might be more complicated than that,” she said flatly.

The look of triumph faded quickly from Sanageyama’s face. “How?”

“What Inumuta said was correct. But, let’s look at the facts: Satsuki is obviously romantically attracted to Matoi. We must also assume that Satsuki is also sexually attracted to her, judging by her reaction to the kiss in the parking lot. So why does she have a problem with intimacy?” Nonon looked questioningly from Sanageyama to Inumuta.

Uzu plunked his chin in his hand, thinking hard. Inumuta pondered over the information, then began to record it on his laptop.

“Maybe she doesn’t know how to be intimate?” Sanageyama offered.

Inumuta shook his head. “There’s nothing Satsuki isn’t willing to learn if it’s in her interests.”

“Right. So, that must mean that Satsuki’s problem is psychological,” Nonon said proudly.

“Since when do you know anything about psychology?” Uzu remarked drily.

Nonon fixed Sanageyama with a pitiful look, and said in a condescending tone, “Well, Mr. Monkey, when you’re the Chair of Non-Athletic Activities, you learn a lot more than just ‘kick the ball’ and ‘throw the ball.’” Sanageyama narrowed his eyes and curled his lip, but said nothing, accepting Nonon’s expertise on the subject.

“You’re implying that Satsuki has had a negative experience with intimacy in the past, and this negative experience has since rendered her unable or uncomfortable with all acts of intimacy,” Inumuta cut in.

“At last, you understand. Yes. That’s got to be it. But what could have happened to Satsuki that was so bad? I mean, Satsuki has a way of dealing with things she doesn’t like. Either she kills them, forces them in to servitude, or buys them out,” Nonon said.

“Ragyo,” Uzu whispered, his eyes widening as his the gears in his mind turned.

“But how—“

“It’s the only explanation. Ragyo must have done something to Satsuki to make her fear intimacy. Something so terrible, not even Satsuki could overcome it in its entirety,” the kendo master continued quietly.

The trio sat in silence as they mulled over Uzu’s hypothesis. His look of horror only deepened as he came to a conclusion. Inumuta was the second to realize it, his fingers stopping their incessant typing. Finally, Nonon only made a small noise in her throat between a gasp and a gag. At once, they all looked at each other.

Nonon was the first to say it. “So that’s what purification meant.”

“That’s why she never wanted to go home,” Sanageyama added.

“And that’s why she has a problem with intimacy,” Inumuta finished sadly.

“I never knew. I’ve been her friend since kindergarten, and I never knew or would have guessed until now,” Nonon said, more to herself than the other two.

“But what do we do with this kind of information? We can’t very well go up to Satsuki and let her know we snooped,” Inumuta squirmed uncomfortably.

“Speak for yourself, you’re the only snoop here,” Sanageyama sneered.

“But we all know, now. So there’s no point in bickering, we’re in this together,” Hoka countered.

“We have to keep it hidden that we know. She’ll tell us, in her own time,” Nonon stated simply. “And we can’t tell Gamagoori.”

Sanageyama looked surprised. “But why not? He’s one of us. He’s our friend and Satsuki’s, why wouldn’t we tell him—“

“Because Ira would probably go berserk with rage,” Inumuta interrupted.

Nonon merely nodded. “Exactly. We have to keep this quiet until Satsuki is ready to talk about it on her own. And until then, we have to keep a close eye on her and Matoi. If that punk upsets Satsuki in the slightest, she’s dead.”

“Agreed,” Inumuta and Sanageyama consented gravely.

“Keeping this from Ira is going to be the worst,” Nonon said, flopping on to her back exhaustedly.

* * *

 

Mako hummed pleasantly as she poured Gamagoori a cup of tea. He was kneeling on the floor of her room, watching as the hot liquid filled his cup. “Thank you, Mako,” he rumbled, waiting for her to pour her own cup and sit down. He drank when she did, ignoring the scalding temperature of the tea.

“So, when are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?” Mako said, a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. Gamagoori froze mid-sip, his lips burning as he coughed in to his cup.

“Come on, you must intend on asking me some time!” she continued.

“I…” he trailed off, putting down the teacup and staring worriedly at Mako. “I could do it now?”

“Well, that’d be no fun. I wouldn’t want to force you in to something you didn’t want.”

Gamagoori sighed heavily, concern creasing his brow. “It’s not that I don’t want to, Mako, it’s that I’ve never been in a relationship before, and I don’t want to get it wrong,” he explained, sipping again at his tea to hide his anxiety. Mako stood up, carrying her cup and settling down next to Ira.

“You don’t have to worry about getting anything wrong. You’ve been doing everything right so far,” she reassured him. “Besides, if you live your life worrying about what could go wrong, you’ll never learn about what you might get right.”

Gamagoori put a large, well-muscled arm around Mako’s shoulders. “I’ll ask you when the time is right, then,” he conceded. They enjoyed each other’s warmth and company, listening to the snoring coming from the Mankanshoku parents’ bedroom and the creaking of the house. Mako rested her head sleepily on Gamagoori’s side. A thought crossed her mind and her gaze sharpened.

“Do you think Ryuko-chan and Satsuki are okay at the mansion with the other Divas?” Mako asked.

“Of course. The others are more than capable of keeping them safe, although I’m not sure why they would be harmed,” Gamagoori replied.

Mako shook her head. “No, not like that. I mean, you don’t think they’re all fighting each other, do you?”

Ira stopped to think the situation over. “No,” he said at last. “Despite Jakuzure’s less than friendly disposition, I don’t believe she would pick a fight with Matoi. She’ll definitely bicker with Sanageyama and Inumuta, but that is more out of simple friendliness than genuine dislike.”

“Friendliness? The way Nonon treats those two doesn’t seem friendly at all.”

Ira shrugged. “It is Jakuzure’s way of showing affection. Sanageyama, Inumuta and myself understand this to a degree, and play along.”

“Seems a funny way to show how much you like someone. Do you think she’s mean to Ryuko-chan because she likes her, too?” Mako questioned.

Gamagoori grunted noncommittally. “Something like that. Jakuzure enjoys a friendly rivalry with Matoi, but she’s also envious of the connection she and Satsuki have.”

Mako frowned. “You mean Nonon likes Satsuki, too?”

“No. Jakuzure has been the closest thing Satsuki had to a sister for years. They’ve been friends since they were young children. For Matoi to arrive so suddenly and usurp that position upsets Jakuzure,” Gamagoori explained. He felt a yawn build in his throat, but suppressed it.

“I think Nonon should realize that no matter how close Ryuko-chan and Satsuki get, nothing could replace the bond they have as best friends,” Mako remarked.

“It would do Jakuzure well to hear it.” Gamagoori could hide his yawn no longer, trying to cover it behind his hand.

“If you’re tired, we can sleep now,” Mako offered.

“Forgive my poor manners,” he stammered, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry! I’m sleepy, too. And the air conditioning is kind of strong,” the young woman shivered. She squirmed out from underneath Gamagoori’s arm, walking to her bed and setting her teacup on the nightstand.

“I will see you in the morning, Mako. If you need anything, I will be on the couch,” Gamagoori said as he began to leave.

“Wait! Why don’t you sleep here? You can keep me warm!” Mako said brightly, patting the sheets next to her.

Gamagoori awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not too small?”

Mako shook her head, patting more insistently.

“Very well,” he relented. He flicked off the light and stretched before carefully lowering himself in to the bed. It creaked and groaned under his weight, but held.

“Goodnight, Ira,” Mako kissed him on the cheek, snuggling up to him.

Gamagoori smiled to himself, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to hold something so small and precious in his arms.


	15. The Family Tradition

The pain was immediate when Satsuki awoke. Her bruises ached, her head throbbed, and the teeth marks on her arm stung fiercely. In spite of it all, she smiled. Nestled in to the crook of her neck was Ryuko, an arm thrown over her side and her hair splayed out over the pillow in a dark mess. She was still sound asleep, and Satsuki stroked her head gently as she processed the day's plans.

She had decided that Sunday would be a lazy day. After the intense activities of the past two days, she knew that everyone would appreciate it. It presented an opportunity to wind down and return to normal before they had to go back to their respective lives. Satsuki frowned slightly, remembering that Ryuko would have to go to school tomorrow and she had to work. There would be little time to talk or spend time together; it was likely that all their interactions would have to occur online or on weekends.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Satsuki glanced at the clock on top of her dresser. It was nearly six in the morning, and she silently cursed herself for sleeping in so late.

"Hey. Wake up, we've got plans," she whispered in to Ryuko's ear.

"Wake up. Now. We have to get dressed and ready," she repeated when Ryuko did not stir.

Ryuko moaned as she turned over, trying to get away from Satsuki. "No," she grumbled, eyes still closed.

"Don't be so childish. We can't be late," Satsuki shook her shoulder.

"I don't care," the younger woman mumbled, trying to swat her sister's hand away.

"We've slept in far too much. We have to get up, now," Satsuki commanded firmly, her patience beginning to wear thin.  _So lazy. That's going to need some work._

Sighing dramatically, Ryuko rolled so she was lying flat on her back. She glared at Satsuki, pouting mightily. "Everything hurts. I couldn't move even if I wanted to."

"Don't be dramatic. Nothing's broken, and from what I remember I didn't hit your legs at all," Satsuki insisted.

Ryuko stuck her tongue out and reluctantly pulled herself in to a sitting position, wincing. She looked at the clock on the dresser, reading the time. She stretched her neck, then realized that the time she had read was completely ridiculous and did a double-take.

"Satsuki," she said flatly, putting her hands in her lap.

"Yes?" her sister responded.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what time it is?"

"I should have known you would be unable to read an analog clock, let alone roman numerals," Satsuki said rather smugly. "It's 5:56 in the morning."

Ryuko smiled. "Ah, thank you."

Slightly confused by the exchange, Satsuki nodded and stared curiously at her sister. "You're welcome."

The two sat in silence. After a minute, Ryuko spoke again. "Satsuki."

Annoyed, Satsuki snapped, "What?"

"Why are we awake at the ass-crack of dawn?" Ryuko said in an even, measured voice.

"Because it is important to be punctual," Satsuki answered.

"And at what  _time_  are these  _plans_  taking place?" her sister continued, her voice beginning to quaver slightly.

"We will be meeting everyone for lunch and then—"

"Is lunch at seven in the morning?" Ryuko interrupted, staring at the wall.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryuko, lunch is at noon," Satsuki scoffed. "Are you concussed? You're asking the most bizarre—"

" _Then explain to me, Satsuki, if lunch is at noon, why are we awake six hours before lunch?"_  Ryuko exploded, a crazed look in her eyes.

"This is the time I always wake up at," Satsuki stated as if it were the most simple explanation in the world.

Ryuko said nothing, opting to stare at the ceiling instead.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we can—" Satsuki was interrupted by Ryuko putting two fingers on her lips, shushing her.

"No. No. Shhh. Shhhhhhh. No," Ryuko whispered, shaking her head and smiling. "Absolutely not. Just, no. Shhhhhh."

Outraged at being silenced, Satsuki's nostrils flared as she raised a hand to pull Ryuko's fingers away from her face. Instead, Ryuko quickly twined her fingers with Satsuki's and kissed her. The older Kiryuin's eyes widened in surprise then closed slowly, savoring the kiss.

When they broke apart their fingers were still intertwined. "Now let me sleep for four more hours," Ryuko murmured.

"Fine," Satsuki smirked and disentangled her hand. She stroked Ryuko's face, tracing her cheekbones and jawline. "You brat."

"If I didn't act up every now and then, how would you boss me around?" Ryuko said cheekily, smiling lightly when Satsuki's fingers traced her lips.

"I'm sure I'd figure something out," Satsuki responded, only half concentrating on their banter. Her fingertips grazed Ryuko's neck lightly, causing her to suck in her breath a little more sharply. "The neck is always the weakest point, isn't it?"

"For a prude, you sure know what you're doing," Ryuko tried to reign in her reactions to Satsuki's touch, refusing to let her have the satisfaction of being able to excite her so easily.

"I may not be the most intimate person, but I know enough to get by."

"You're a touch-me-not, huh?"

"For now."

"So, can I do this?" Ryuko put her hand on Satsuki's chest, right underneath her collarbones but above her breasts.

"Yes," she replied, staring intently at Ryuko.

"How about…" Ryuko's hand trailed lower and gently palmed her sister's breast. "This?"

"Not as much," she said quietly, trying not to slap her hand away.  _It's Ryuko. Not her. Ryuko._

"Sorry," Ryuko breathed, removing her hand.

"If this starts getting too one-sided, I can stop," Satsuki offered.

"Most people would  _kill_  to have a partner that doesn't mind doing all the touching. I, however, am not one of those people. Tell me, do you want to stop?" Ryuko remarked gently grabbing her sister's wrist in her hand.

"Not particularly. I enjoy feeling your body," Satsuki tried not to look at Ryuko, blush creeping on to her cheeks. Ryuko responded by moving her sister's hand lower until it was resting on her own bust.

"Feel away."

Satsuki frowned and shook her head. "Ryuko, you're not attracted to me on just the physical level, correct? This isn't just some way to use me, is it?" she questioned.

"Absolutely not, Satsuki," she answered instantly. "Do you feel like we're going too quickly on the physical attention? I don't want you thinking that I'm just—"

"I don't know," Satsuki interjected, looking confused. "I have strong romantic feelings for you, imouto. And, yes, this is all moving rather quickly. But I have also been wanting to touch you for a very long time," she explained.

"And I totally understand that. I feel the same way. Please trust me when I say that I have feelings for you that go far beyond a lot of pent-up sexual frustration," Ryuko pleaded.

"I'll try."

"If all I wanted was a fuckbuddy, I wouldn't have come to you."

"Have you had a…fuckbuddy," Satsuki scowled at the foul word, "before?"

Ryuko smiled sheepishly. "Actually, no. I've…only kissed one person before you. I didn't have many opportunities to seek romance. I definitely didn't expect to find it in my sister."

Satsuki's eyes darkened with jealousy. "Who did you kiss?" she demanded, her scowl deepening.

"Oh, God, I knew you'd be the possessive type. It was Nui," Ryuko made a gagging noise at the memory, miming the act of sticking a finger down her throat.

Satsuki was not humored. "Nui? Please explain how you came to kiss that abomination."

"It was after I put on Junketsu. Something just came over me, and it kind of just happened."

"Hmph." Satsuki turned her head sideways.

"Satsuki, don't be like that. I'm just as inexperienced as you. C'mon, look at me. It was  _Nui_. She's not even a real person. She's like a clone."

"She was your first kiss, though."

"Considering the amount of non-consensual activity that took place before and after that, I'm going to go ahead and say 'no, that doesn't fucking count,'" Ryuko spat crossly.

"I'm sorry," Satsuki said, her eyes somewhat downcast as she looked at Ryuko. "I'm being selfish."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just forget it. As far as I'm concerned, the both of us are as pure as the freshly driven snow," Ryuko waved her hand and rolled her eyes, though there was still an edge to her voice.

They laid together in silence, not looking at each other. After a few minutes Ryuko noticed that Satsuki looked pensive, as though she were mulling over something of great importance.

"You know," the older woman said slowly. "I guess this means that a predisposition to kiss your blood relations runs in the family. It's practically the mark of a true Kiryuin."

Ryuko stared blankly at Satsuki. Slightly worried, the latter began to say, "If that was tasteless, I'm—"

She was interrupted by a peal of laughter as Ryuko guffawed. "You're absolutely right. Incest is just par for the course at this point."

Satsuki chuckled with her sister somewhat nervously, relieved that the awkward conversation was behind them. "Just don't say that in public."

After the moment had passed, Satsuki lightly cupped one of Ryuko's breasts in her hand. She gently felt the shape and heft, breathing slowly and keeping very still. Ryuko closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Satsuki shifted on to her side so that she could whisper in to Ryuko's ear, "Looks like I found a way to keep you awake, after all."

"If this is how you plan on waking me up in the morning, I can't say that I'd mind," she responded, feeling heat bloom in her chest.

Carefully, Satsuki began to knead Ryuko's breast, tracing her thumb over the stiffening nipple. Ryuko rolled over to face Satsuki, kissing her urgently. Her teeth scraped against Satsuki's as she felt her ministrations become a little more rough.

Satsuki let her hand trail downwards from Ryuko's breast to her stomach, stopping at the hem of her tank top. She worked her hand up underneath the fabric and felt the warmth of Ryuko's skin and the tautness of her abdomen.

Ryuko bit mischievously at Satsuki's lip, imploring the other woman to touch her again. Satsuki felt the soft, delicate skin of her breast and felt an almost predatory urge to squeeze tightly. Repressing the feeling, she contented herself with flicking casually at Ryuko's nipple. She was aware of the growing sensation of warmth in her face and in between her legs. Arousal was always a conflicting situation for Satsuki—it was difficult to suppress her urges, and they were enjoyable, but as always the sentiment of shame and self-disgust accompanied them. Trying to ignore her own stimulation, Satsuki experimentally pinched at Ryuko's nipple.

This elicited a gasp from the younger woman and she moved her lips from Satsuki's mouth to the side of her neck, biting down on the sensitive skin and sucking.

Uncontrollable, searing heat radiated from the bite and went straight to Satsuki's core. Forgetting herself, she let out a small cry of mingled pain and pleasure. In one deft movement she rolled both herself and Ryuko so that she was on top of the younger woman, one knee between her leg and both hands kneading her breasts roughly. She ravaged Ryuko's neck with hard, quick kisses, sucking lightly at the delicate flesh each time. "S-Satsuki," Ryuko breathed sharply, surprised at the sudden aggression.

A light knock on the door caused Satsuki to pause immediately and jerk her head up. "Lady Satsuki, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," Soroi's voice announced.

"Thank you, Soroi," Satsuki replied.

"Holy shit," Ryuko said quietly, still in shock. Satsuki seemed to come to her sense all at once and awkwardly rolled off of Ryuko.

"I lost myself. I apologize," she murmured, shame creeping up the back of her neck.

"Don't you dare. That was fucking  _good_. And you're still only teasing," Ryuko insisted, her chest rising and falling rapidly.  _My heart's going a mile a minute_.  _Good thing it's stronger than the average blood pump, or I think I'd faint._

"Let's just wash up a little and go downstairs," Satsuki grumbled.

"Alright, sourpuss. But you'd better believe we are picking up where we left off."


End file.
